


Believe in the moon

by Duvessa_Jones



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chris Argent - Freeform, F/M, Hale-McCall Pack, M/M, Multi, The Hale Family
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duvessa_Jones/pseuds/Duvessa_Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EJ Hale, ahora Argent, perdió los recuerdos de casi 9 años de su vida, y los últimos años ha sido criada con ideas muy diferentes a las suyas, la mudanza de su familia a Beacon Hills hará que nuevos recuerdos surjan y con ellos su antigua identidad volverla más fuerte que nunca.<br/>Una nueva escuela, nuevos compañeros, nueva (o vieja) familia y un nuevo amor, él compañero de su vida, todo esto mientras descubre toda las mentiras dichas y empieza a recuperar los recuerdos perdidos, pero sobre todo, mientras busca ayudar a su hermano y a su mejor amigo a descubrir (Y admitir) sus sentimientos del uno por el otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nota

Bueno, para comenzar debo decir "HOLA" y gracias por estar aquí, leyendo estas ideas locas que pasan por mi cabeza.

Ahora para comenzar, debo decir que cuando comencé a imaginarme está historia, la había planteado casi 10 años después del inicio de la serie para que los chicos conocieran a EJ en la universidad, ella los acompañaría de regreso a Beacon Hills y de ahí haría su magia, sin embargo cambie de opinion y decidí hacerla desde el inicio de la serie, bueno del tercer o cuarto capitulo en adelante.

Es posible que tenga algunas escenas de la serie, solo añadiendo el factor de EJ, sin embargo la mayoría será original y las cosas cambiaran un poco, de cualquier manera, antes de comenzar cada capítulo les notificare si es el caso y de que capítulo se trata.

Para comenzar EJ es hermana de Allison, bueno hermana adoptiva, y ella no recuerda nada de sus primeros 9 años de vida (solo recuerda nombres y fechas, pero no tiene ningún rostro o ningún significado especial para las fechas), y su llegada a Beacon Hills hará que sus recuerdos despierten, aunque no tan rápido como ella quisiera.

Y la historia a pensar de estar centrada en EJ y su relación con los demás protagonistas, tendrá mucho Sterek, incluso habrá muchas escenas de Derek y Stiles por separado, quizá por que soy fanática de la serio o porque EJ es su fan #1 y desde que se da cuenta de la relación de ambos se da como tarea unirlos, de obligarlos a que acepten sus sentimientos y de que se den cuenta de todo lo que puede ocurrir entre ellos. 

Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que aclarar.

Así que me despido y nuevamente les agradezco por haberse tomado el tiempo de pasarse por aquí y leer estás líneas.

Las veo en los siguientes capítulos.

Saludos!!!!

 

 


	2. Prologo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para comenzar debo decir que ni los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creador Jeff Davis, solo los nuevos personas me pertenecen.  
> Esperos les guste.

Navidad 2004  
Casa Hale

Alek y Talía Hale observaron a sus hijos sentarse alrededor del árbol de navidad para abrir los regalos, no podían evitar sonreír ante las exclamaciones de alegría que daban al descubrir su regalo, sin embargo no fue hasta que Derek, su hijo mayor, iba a abrir el obsequio que Anna, la menor de todos, le había dejado en el árbol, que todos en la habitación guardaron silencio.

-Eso fue espeluznante-dijo Derek.- ¿Qué paso?  
-Queremos grabar esté momento.-dijo su madre.-Y queremos ver el regalo.  
-¿Ustedes no lo compraste?-pregunto Derek.  
-Dimos el dinero, o al menos una parte, si es a lo que te refieres.-dijo su padre.-Pero ella fue la que lo consiguió.  
-¿No es nada raro, verdad?-pregunto Derek alejando la pequeña caja.  
-Define raro.-dijo su hermana.-Si por raro defines algo que pueda perjudicarte o perjudicar a alguno de nosotros, quizá sea así; ahora, si por raro defines algo extraordinario o...  
-Jules, cierra la boca.-la riño Derek.-Ahora dime, no hay nada asqueroso o tétrico aquí, ¿verdad?  
-Derryck, mira el tamaño de la caja.-pidió ella.- ¿Qué cosa asquerosa o tétrica puede estar ahí dentro?  
-Conociéndote, no tengo idea.-dijo Derek.-Encontrarías la manera de meter cualquier cosa.  
-Cómo el corazón de un cachorro.-dijo Bartek.  
-Esa habría sido una excelente idea.-dijo Anna.-Pero me conoces, no metería el de un cachorro, quizá el de un bebe humano.  
-¡Emilia!-la regaño su madre.  
-Lo siento, pero me conocen, a un animal nunca le haría daño.-dijo la niña.- Ahora, ¿un humano? Posiblemente lo haría.  
-Derek, abre el regalo.-ordeno su padre poniendo los ojos en blanco ante el comentario de su hija.  
-Solo ábrelo.-lo apresuro Anna.-Prometo que no morderá.

Tras dedicarle una mirada de reproche, comenzó a quitar lentamente el envoltorio, sabía que todos se fastidiarían, pero el gemido que obtuvo de su pequeña loba fue más que suficiente para saber que había ganado la batalla; así qué cuándo Laura, su hermana mayor, le arrebato la caja, no opuso menor resistencia y dejo que ella terminara de desenvolverlo y le regresara solo el contenido.

-¿Joyería?-pregunto Derek entrecerrando los ojos al ver la caja de terciopelo negro.  
-Solo ábrela.-pidió Anna.-A parte del lobo dorado en la parte superior, aguarda otra sorpresa.  
-¡Wow!-exclamo Talía al ver el interior de la caja.-Anna, son hermosos.  
-Asumo que somos nosotros.-dijo Derek mirando los dos lobos de platino que reposaban en el cojín, ambos se mantenían unidos mediante la centralización de sus colad.- ¿Uno y uno?  
-Tengo los míos.-negó ella sacándose sus propios dijes debajo de su playera.  
-¿Entonces por qué dos cadenas?-pregunto Derek.  
-Para dárselo a alguien más.-dijo Anna.-Creo que le gustará a St...  
-No digas ni una palabra.-advirtió Derek.  
-Está bien, cambiare mi expresión.-dijo Anna.-Cuando encuentres, y cuando digo encuentre me refiero a que admitas que ya encontraste a tu compañero, le podrás dar el lobo grande, el cuál si no notaste eres tú, de esa manera St... Él o ella se quedan con tu representante y tú te quedas conmigo.  
-Tú harás lo mismo, de esa manera ambos estarán juntos aunque hayan encontrado a sus compañeros de vida.-dijo Talía.-Anna, eso es muy hermoso.  
-Eso no es todo.-dijo Anna.- ¿Ves el cristal que tienen entre sus patas derechas? Si lo unes con el que yo tengo y utilizas cierto tipo de luz, se proyectara una luna con dos lobos aullando, abajo de cada lobo estarán nuestras iniciales.  
-Gracias, Jules.-dijo Derek colgándose el collar.-Es perfecto.  
-Lo se.-dijo ella abrazándolo.  
-¿Ahora el resto puede volver a lo que hacía antes de esto?-pregunto Derek.  
-No hasta que ella abra tu regalo.-dijo Bartek.-Reglas de la casa.  
-Eso solo se aplica con un intercambio de obsequios.-dijo Derek.-No hicimos ninguno.  
-No, pero siempre consigues superarte con tus regalos.-dijo Cora.-Quizá con nosotros no te esmeras tanto, pero Anna siempre se lleva la mejor parte.  
-En primer lugar, Jules es mucho más complicada que ustedes, es por eso que me esmero.-dijo Derek.-En segundo lugar, ¿alguna vez se han decepcionados con sus regalos?  
-No, pero ese no es el punto.-dijo Cora.-Nosotros siempre recibimos cosas que nos gustan, pero ella recibe lo mejor.  
-Quizá sea porque soy la mejor.-dijo Anna.  
-No ayudes.-le recrimino Derek.-Si les sirve de consuelo, este año no me esmere tanto.  
-¿No lo hiciste?-pregunto su tío Peter.-Vamos chico, el año antepasado le obsequiaste 8 lobos de peluche que nos representaba a toda la familia, el año pasado le regalaste una réplica de su casa soñada, este año tendrá que ser mayor.  
-Quizá no lo aparente, pero es mayor.-dijo Derek acercándole su obsequio.-Aunque tendrás que esperar hasta en la noche para verlo.  
-¿Por qué?-pregunto Anna.  
-Ábrelo y veras.-dijo Derek.  
-¿Le compraste una estrella?-pregunto Peter al ver el portafolio que saco su sobrina.  
-De esa manera, cuando me vaya a la universidad, solamente tendrás que ver el cielo y saber que siempre pienso en ti.-dijo Derek.  
-¿Y dijiste que no te esmeraste?-pregunto Cora.  
-No lo hice.-dijo Derek.-Está vez gaste más en ustedes que en ella, y busque más su regalo que el de ella.  
-Gracias, Derryck, es perfecto.-dijo Anna abrazándolo.-Nunca lo olvidare.  
-Sé que no lo harás.-dijo Derek.-Cómo yo nunca olvidaré tu regalo.  
-Alguien te busca en la puerta.-susurro la chica en su oído.-Solo que se debate en tocar o no.  
-Quédate aquí.-ordeno Derek poniéndose de pie al oír el sonido del llamado a la puerta.

Detuvo a Cora cuando la vio ponerse de pie y con un sencillo gesto les indico que él abriría la puerta, cómo Jules había dicho, era a él a quién buscaban y era él quien se iba a hacer cargó, así que tras respirar profundo se dirigió a la puerta y abrió para toparse con un nervioso chico que no paraba de moverse.

-¡Stiles!-saludo Derek.-Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí.  
-Necesitaba verte.-mascullo el chico.  
-¿Vienes solo?-pregunto el mayor al no ver ningún vehículo cerca.  
-Papá tuvo que ir a la comisaria, así que uno de los chicos me trajo.-dijo Stiles encogiéndose de hombros.-Le pedí que esperara a unos cuantos metros lejos de la propiedad.  
-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-pregunto Derek.  
-Vine a traerte algo.-dijo el chico entregándole un sencillo paquete forrado de color caoba.-Mi papá me dijo que pasaste a dejarme mi regalo a la estación.  
-No debiste gastar dinero en mí.-dijo Derek.  
-No lo hice.-dijo el chico rápidamente.-Mi mamá me los compró hace varios años, son mis libros favoritos y quiero que tú los tengas.  
-Stiles, si tu madre te los regalo no deberías dármelos.-dijo Derek.-Son tuyos.  
-Quiero hacerlo.-dijo Stiles.-Y papá me apoya, es para que tengas un recuerdo de mí.  
-Gracias, Stiles.-dijo el mayor.- Los cuidare.  
-Sé que lo harás.-dijo el chico.-Quiero que lo hagas.  
-Hola, Stiles.-saludo Anna saliendo por el lado izquierdo de Derek.- ¿Cal viene contigo?  
-Te dije que te quedaras adentro.-la riño su hermano.  
-¿Desde cuándo te obedezco?-pregunto Anna.- ¿Stiles?  
-Hola, Jules.-saludo el chico.-No, Scott no viene conmigo, está con su madre.  
-Que mal.-dijo ella.-Hey, ¿te gusto tu regalo?  
-Aún no lo abro, Jules.-dijo Stiles.-Tu hermano lo dejo en la estación.  
-Estoy hablando del mío.-dijo Anna.-Sé que Derryck es más importante que yo en tu vida, pero si quisiera saber por el regalo que él te hizo, lo hubiera preguntado.  
-Lo siento.-dijo el chico.-Sí, Jules, amé él regalo, gracias.  
-De nada.-dijo Anna.  
-¿Te gusto tu regalo?-pregunto Stiles.-La mama de Scott nos ayudó a escogerla.  
-Es una bonita chaqueta.-dijo ella.-La voy a utilizar muy a menudo.  
-¡Stiles!-grito un oficial a unos cuantos metros.-Tu padre te quiere de regreso.  
-Un segundo.-grito el chico.  
-Llama a tu papa.-pidió Anna.-Dile que te deje quedarte.  
-Jules, es navidad, tiene que estar con su padre, así que es hora de que Stiles se vaya.-dijo Derek.-Y si no recuerdo mal, ustedes dos y Scott no deben de verse.  
-Cállate Derryck.-dijo Anna.-Podemos vernos las veces que queramos.  
-Sí, dentro de la escuela.-dijo Derek.-Aún les quedan dos semanas para que el castigo termine.  
-No puedo creer que nos castigaran las vacaciones sin vernos.-dijo Anna.-Es tan injusto.  
-Injusto que hayan destrozado la ropa dela Srta. Johnson.-dijo Derek.-Injusto que hayan roto una ventana.  
-La Srta. Johnson lo merecía.-dijo Anna.-Ella tiene la culpa de todo.  
-¿Ella tiene la culpa?-pregunto Derek.  
-Nos separó.-dijo Stiles.-Eso fue lo que inicio la guerra.  
-No existe ninguna guerra, chico, ustedes lo inventaron.-dijo Derek.  
-Sí existe.-dijo Anna.-Solo que ustedes no lo ven.  
-De acuerdo, es suficiente.-dijo Derek.-Jules, regresa adentro, Stiles, ve a casa.  
-No.-dijeron ambos niños.  
-Sí.-dijo Derek.-Ahora.  
-Con la edad se vuelve más aburrido.-susurro Anna al oído de Stiles mientras lo abrazaba.  
-Más olvida lo que significa ser divertido.-susurro Stiles.  
-Escuche eso.-dijo Derek.  
-Quizá ese era el plan.-dijo Anna.-Te veo en clases, Stiles.  
-Te veo en clases, Jules.-se despidió él chico.  
-Adentro.-gruño Derek al ver que su hermana se detenía en la puerta.  
-De acuerdo, los dejare solos.-dijo Anna.- Pacem relinquo vobis, cum particeps tua (Te dejo con tu compañero.)  
-¡Julianna!-grito Derek provocando que la chica huyera al interior de la casa no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa descarada.  
-¿Qué dijo?-pregunto Stiles al verlo tan molesto.  
-Nada.-dijo Derek.-Vamos, chico, tienes que ir a casa.  
-Feliz Navidad Derek.-dijo Stiles abrazándolo por la cintura.  
-Feliz Navidad Stiles.-dijo Derek.

Una sensación de vacío lo golpeo de una manera inesperada cuando el chico se separa y corrió hacia el oficial lo esperaba, y eso solo lo hizo darse cuenta de algo, si lo que su madre decía acerca de que los compañeros de vida de los lobos era cierto, no iba a durar mucho tiempo antes de que tuviera que admitir que eso era lo que el chico representaba en su vida, no iba a poder seguir ocultando que el lobo en su interior había encontrado a su compañero de vida, aunque este fuera el mejor amigo de su hermanita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que les ha parecido?  
> ¿Algun comentario? ¿Queja? ¿Sugerencia?  
> Saludos


	3. Capítulo I: EJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EJ llega a Beacon Hills y comienza hacer de las suyas, solo que está vez estás le cuestan más de lo que pensaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Empezamos con el 1er capitulo, espero les guste.

**Capítulo I: EJ**

 

Si llegar a su nueva escuela en medio del almuerzo en compañía de tu padre era el castigo que le pondría por haber sido expulsada de una escuela nuevamente, no iba a dejar que lo disfrutaran, así que haciéndole seña para que se adelantara consiguió ganar un poco de tiempo y planificar su ataque, bueno, no planificarlo, ya sabía exactamente qué hacer, solo necesitaba que se fuera para llevarlo a cabo, y en cuanto lo vio entrar al edificio de la secundaria, se aseguró la mochila de mensajero y haciendo gala de todas las clases de gimnasia y de todas las enseñanzas de sus antiguos compañeros, comenzó a saltar sobre los vehículos procurando hacer el mayor ruido posible para obtener la atención de todos los demás, solo para finalmente escalar el edificio de la escuela y hacer lo suyo.

 

-No lo hiciste.-la recrimino su padre al verla entrar por la ventana de la oficina del director.

-Sí, si lo hice.-dijo ella sentándose en la silla a su lado.

-Srta. Argent, ¿acaba de entrar por la ventana de mi oficina?-pregunto el hombre sentado tras el escritorio.

-Déjeme ver.-pidió ella.-Sí, creo que lo hice.

-De acuerdo.-dijo él.- ¿Me quiere explicar por qué entro por la ventana y no por la puerta cómo cualquier persona?

-Es más divertido entrar por la ventada.-dijo ella.-Y no soy cualquier persona, es más...

-EJ, por favor.-la detuvo su padre.-Siento que mi hija haya entrado de esa manera, director Thomas, es de eso mismo que le estaba hablando, tiene actitudes un poco extrañas.

-¿Y todo esto por qué no recuerda los primeros 8 o 9 años de su vida?-pregunto el hombre.

-¿Le dijiste?-recrimino EJ.

-Es la única manera de explicar tus actitudes.-dijo él.-Y más aparte, tengo que explicar el porqué de los espacios en blanco en tu expediente.

-Puedes decirles que soy un genio y que no necesite cursar ningún grado anterior.-dijo EJ.-Eso no sería una mentira y tampoco revelaría nada.

-¿Es una genio?-pregunto Thomas.

-Algo así.-dijo EJ.-Tengo un coeficiente intelectual superior a de la media, o al menos eso es lo que mis antiguos directores piensan, y tengo mucho más conocimientos de los que debería, posiblemente debido a mi bueno memoria, sin embargo, la realidad es que no tenemos idea de cómo haya obtenido los conocimientos previos a mi adopción.

-Cuando la adoptamos, el doctor nos dijo que algo hizo que su cerebro almacenara o eliminara todos sus recuerdos hasta el momento en que la encontramos, se concluyó que algún trauma ya fuera físico o psicológico tuvo algo que ver.-dijo su padre.-De cualquier manera, le hicieron estudios y pruebas para determinar que tanto sabia o en que realidad vivía, resulto que demostró conocimientos mayores a los de una niña de su edad y que no tenía ningún problema con eso, podía escribir, leer y contestar todos y cada una de las preguntas que le hicieran, siempre y cuando no involucrara recuerdos de como los obtuvo o de personas cercanas a ella, lo único de lo que estaba segura era de su nombre y su fecha de nacimiento.

-Los estudios determinaron que era una niña normal sin recuerdos de su vida.-dijo Thomas.-Y con actitudes rebeldes.

-En realidad eso se definió mucho más adelante.-dijo EJ.-Pero sea lo que haya vivido en esa vida, ha formado parte mi carácter y nada de lo que haga o deje de hacer cambiara quien soy.

-Hiperactiva, impulsiva, rebelde, sarcástica, a la defensiva, desconfiada, parlanchina, directa, entre otras cosas.-dijo su padre.-El punto aquí es que, trabajamos con lo que sabemos, y necesitamos que nos ayude con eso.

-¿Prepararon esto?-pregunto el director.

-No, la verdad es que hemos hecho esto muchas veces.-dijo EJ.-No es tan especial cómo para preparar algo.

-En los últimos dos años ha estado en ocho escuelas diferentes.-dijo su padre.-En cada una tuvimos que explicar nuestra situación.

-Diez.-corrigió a su padre.-Son diez escuelas, no ocho.

-¿2 años, 10 escuelas diferentes?-pregunto Thomas.- ¿Están diciéndome que desde que tenía 13 años ha ocasionado problemas?

-No son problemas.-dijo EJ.-Tengo motivos poderosos para hacer lo que hago.

-Ilumíneme.-dijo Thomas.-Dígame una buena razón para aceptarla en la escuela.

-No es fácil ser menos que tus compañeros de clase, aunque solo sea un año, no lo es, se creen superiores y con más derechos que tú.-dijo EJ.-Cuando tenía 13 años, me comencé a desarrollar, y eso me llevo a que los adolescentes me miraran de manera diferente, todos esos "ataques" fueron en defensa propia.

-¿Entonces me estás diciendo que estos jóvenes intentaban abusar de ti y que por eso te expulsaba?-pregunto Thomas.- ¿Por qué no expulsar al joven?

-Porque no había pruebas de que lo hubieran hecho más que mi testimonio.-dijo EJ.-Y las cosas que yo les hice, romperles el brazo, romperles la nariz o lo que sea, de eso si tenían pruebas.

-¿Romperles el brazo?-pregunto Thomas.

-Mi esposa y yo decidimos inscribir a nuestra hija Allison a clases de gimnasia con intenciones de proseguir a clases de defensa personal, cuando adoptamos a EJ le dimos el mismo tratamiento.-dijo su padre.-A comparación de su hermana, ella si continuo las clases de defensa personal.

-Y utilizo los conocimientos cuando alguien intenta sobrepasarse.-dijo EJ.-Si nadie intenta dañarme o dañar a mí hermana, no hace nada.

-Tiene que entender que son adolescentes, no podemos controlarlos.-dijo Thomas.-Las fiestas que organizan...

-Yo no voy a fiestas.-lo interrumpió EJ.-Prefiero quedarme en casa y leer un libro o ver una película.

-Se lo dije.-dijo su padre cuando el director lo miro.-Tiene actitudes extrañas.

-Muy bien.-dijo Thomas.-Puedo controlar lo que sucede dentro de la escuela, y me comprometo a vigilar que nadie lastime a usted o a su hermana, pero a cambio prométame que no le romperá ningún hueso a ninguno de mis estudiantes.

-Hecho.-dijo EJ.

-Y que utilizara las puertas para entrar a su salón de clases.-dijo Thomas.

-¿Y quitarle lo divertido?-pregunto EJ.

-EJ.-sanciono su padre.

-Bien, usare las puertas.-dijo ella.

-En ese caso, bienvenida.-dijo Thomas.-Esté es su horario y la llave de su casillero.

-Maravilloso.-dijo EJ.- ¿Puedo decorarlo?

-En el interior, sí.-dijo Thomas.-Nada en el exterior.

-Que aburrido.-dijo EJ.

-Sr. Argent, su hija mayor debería estar en la cafetería, asumo que quiere hablar con ella.-dijo Thomas poniéndose de pie.-Hágalo antes de que se termine el receso.

-Muchísimas gracias.-dijo su padre estrechándole la mano al director.

-Sr. Director, ¿pudo hacerle una pregunta?-pregunto EJ, aunque antes de que él hombre pudiera responder, hizo la pregunta.- ¿Ha pensado en crear un grupo de tiro al arco?

-¿Disculpe?-pregunto el director confundido.

-Ya sabe, como un deporte o el teatro.-dijo EJ.-Solo que de tiro al arco.

-Director, le pido que la ignore.-pidió su padre.-No sabe lo que dice.

-Se lo que digo.-se defendió EJ.

-Vámonos.-dijo su padre.-Tenemos que ver a Allison.

 

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

 

Después de tardarse más de lo que esperaba con la profesora, Allison entro al comedor para encontrar a todos sus amigos reunidos en la mesa mientras charlaban amenamente sobre algún chico nuevo que había llegado minutos antes.

 

-¿Un nuevo chico?-pregunto Allison sentándose entre Scott y Lydia.

-Chica.-dijo Stiles rápidamente.

-¿Viste como estaba vestido?-pregunto Lydia.-En definitiva no es una chica.

-Eso no lo sabes.-dijo Stiles.-Hay chicas que pueden vestirse como hombres.

-¿Y por qué discuten eso?-pregunto Allison.

-Debiste haber visto como entro.-dijo Scott.-Comenzó a subir por los autos, y después tras un par de saltos y escalar un poco, estaba en el techo, fue increíble.

-Eso suena cómo un chico.-dijo Allison.

-Y lo es.-dijo Jackson.-Si le hizo algo a mi carro, lo matare.

-Es una chica.-insistió Stiles.

-Es un chico.-dijeron tanto Jackson como Lydia y Scott al mismo tiempo.

-Es una chica.-repitió Stiles.

-¿Por qué dices que es una chica?-pregunto Jackson.-Es poco probable que eso lo pueda hacer una chica.

-Eso sonó machista.-dijo Allison.-Ya casi no hay ninguna cosa que hagan los hombres que una chica no pueda hacer.

-Esto lo es.-dijo Jackson.-Ninguna chica es tan buena.

-Ningún chico es tan bueno.-corrigió Stiles.- ¿La miraron, verdad? Los movimientos, cada salto, todo estaba perfectamente planificado, es algo que pocos chicos pueden hacer.

-Los deportistas lo hacen.-dijo Jackson.

-Sus movimientos era...-empezó Stiles antes de ser interrumpido.

-¡Allison!-llamo a la morena su padre mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

-¡Papá!-exclamo Allison poniéndose de pie.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito un favor.-dijo su padre.-Que cuides a tu hermana.

-¿EJ?-pregunto Allison.- ¿Qué no está en San Francisco?

-¿La quieres para eso?-pregunto la chica saliendo detrás de su padre.- ¿Ahora es mi niñera?

-Sí.-dijo su padre.

-No necesito una niñera.-dijo EJ.-Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola.

-Pero no de comportarte.-dijo su padre.-Y tu truquitos de hace unos minutos lo prueban.

-¿Mis truquitos?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Qué hay de los tuyos?

-No tengo idea de que me hables.-dijo su padre.

-¿Realmente creíste que no me di cuenta de tu truco?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Realmente creíste que no me di cuenta que la razón por la que llegamos a comer fue para que yo llegara exactamente a la hora del almuerzo?

-Tenía hambre.-dijo su padre.

-Mentiras.-dijo EJ.-Estás enojado porque te vencí en tu pequeño juego.

-Estoy enojado porque se suponía que te quedaste en San Francisco para que no hubiera otro cambio de escuela.-dijo su padre.-Está es la novena escuela en dos años.

-Onceava.-dijo ella.

-La que sea.-dijo su padre.-Considérate castigada durante el próximo mes.

-¿Nada de salidas? ¿Nada de fiestas?-pregunto ella.- ¿Quizá nada de socializar?

-¿Eso te agradaría, verdad?-pregunto su padre.-Pues no, ese no será tu castigo.

-Genial, porque quizá ese castigo sería perfecto para Allison, no para mí.-dijo EJ.-Aunque claro, siempre podemos escapar.

-Las llaves.-ordeno su padre extendiendo la mano.

-Eso debe doler.-musito Allison riendo en voz baja.

-No, no, no.-replico EJ quitándose el gorro de lana que cubría su cabeza en sus intentos denegación.-No puedes estar hablando en serio.

-¿Cuándo paso exactamente eso?-pregunto su padre señalando el cabello negro que ahora estaba decorado con distintos mechones pintados de azul y violeta

-Por eso tenía el gorro.-dijo EJ.-Lo había olvidado.

-La mayoría del tiempo utilizas uno.-dijo Allison.

-Si, por placer.-dijo ella.-Sin embargo esté tenía el propósito de ocultar el cabello hasta que ellos estuvieran su...

-Silencio.-la interrumpió su padre.-Cállate y responde la pregunta.

-¿Cómo puedo responder la pregunta si me tengo que callar?-pregunto ella.

-Del mismo modo que estás hablando.-dijo él.- ¿Cuándo paso?

-Hace un par de días.-dijo ella.

-¿Un par de días?-pregunto su padre.- ¿Con permiso de quién?

-Bueno, hable con la tía Kate, y ella dijo que era mi cabello y que era mi vida.-dijo EJ.-Tome eso como un permiso.

-¿Tu tía Kate?-pregunto su padre.-Así que ni tu madre ni yo autorizamos eso.

-¿Volvemos al otro tema?-pregunto EJ.-Acerca de mi castigo.

-Dame las llaves.-ordeno su padre.-Y si insistes, aumentare el castigo a dos meses.

-Pero es mi motocicleta, pague por ella.-dijo EJ.-Trabaje duro para conseguirla.

-¿Trabajaste duro?-pregunto Allison.-Fueron como 20 minutos.

-3 días, si contamos los días de pruebas beta.-dijo EJ.-Pero ese no es el punto, es mi motocicleta.

-Soy tu padre.-dijo él.-Eso le gana a todo.

-Bueno, ese punto es debatible.-dijo EJ.-Tec...

-Utiliza ese argumento y le hablare a tu madre para que traiga a tu tía Kate y ella se lleve el Mustang.-dijo su padre.-Allison podrá traerte y llevarte todos los días.

-Hablas de castigarla a ella no a mi.-objeto la aludida.

-Eso no es justo.-dijo EJ mientras intercambiaba llaves con su padre.

-La vida no es justa.-dijo su padre.-Y ya hablaremos de ese cabello cuando llegues a casa.

-Dijeron que no hiciera nada que atentara contra mi salud.-dijo EJ.-Solo me pinte el cabello, no me hice tatuajes ni me perfore.

-¿Pensaste en hacerlo?-pregunto Allison.

-Estaba pensando ponerme un símbolo que me gusto en el hombro.-dijo EJ.-Pero para eso se requiere ser mayor de edad, así que me hice algo más sencillo.

-Nada de tatuajes.-ordeno su padre.-Y si, no rompiste las reglas, pero aun así lo hiciste sin permiso.

-La tía Ka...-empezó ella.

-Los permisos de tu tía Kate no cuentan.-dijo su padre.-Ahora, el viernes será reunión de padres y maestros, espero no escuchar quejas de ti.

-¿Por qué no de Allison?-pregunto EJ.-Ella lleva más tiempo aquí.

-¿En serio quieres que responda eso?-pregunto Allison.

-Sí, olvídalo.-dijo EJ.-Papá, es lunes y estamos a mitad de la sesión de clases, ¿Qué puedo hacer en tres días y medio?

-No tengo idea.-dijo su padre.-Pero contigo, todo es posible.

-Te concedo eso.-accedió EJ.-Ahora, ¿podemos negociar el castigo? ¿Quizá sin no recibes quejas que se reduzca a dos semanas?

-¿Y qué tal si lo aumento a seis meses?-pregunto su padre.-Si eres capaz de evitar que te expulsen de la escuela, te devolveré la moto.

-Estoy bien con el mes.-dijo EJ.

-Entonces seis meses serán.-dijo su padre.-Nos vemos en casa.

-¿Seis meses?-pregunto EJ.-No puedes hablar en serio.

-Estoy cansado de buscar escuelas, nueve fueron suficientes...-dijo su padre antes de alejarse a la puerta.

-Once.-gruño EJ viéndolo desparecer.-Y la última no la buscaste por mí, sino por Allison; aunque por supuesto no tuviste que buscar mucho, un pequeño pueblo, una sola escuela secundaria.

-Seis meses sin la motocicleta.-le recordó su hermana al oído.- ¿Eso es qué? ¿Lo doble de la cantidad de tiempo que ha estado contigo?

-Cállate.-musito EJ sentándose molesta a un lado de Lydia.- ¿Porque esto me pasa a mí? Tengo calificaciones perfectas, no salgo a fiestas, no hago nada para que esto me pase a mí.

-Sí, por eso te han expulsado de diez escuelas.-dijo Allison ocupando su lugar en la mesa.- ¿Qué hiciste está vez?

-Posiblemente haya disparado un par de flechas a un chico.-dijo EJ.- Y su auto.

-¿Un par?-pregunto Allison.

-Seis.-dijo EJ.-Una flecha perdida para asustarlo, una en el brazo para hacerlo retroceder, una en la pierna para tumbarlo, y por supuesto, una a su neumático trasero, su parabrisas y una de las ventanas traseras.

-Considérate afortunada que no te enviaran a la cárcel.-dijo Stiles.-Cometiste al menos dos delitos.

-Pague la reparación del vehículo, y él no me denuncio.-dijo EJ.-Lo peor de todos es que ahora estoy encerrada en un pueblo en cualquier parte y realmente extraño San Francisco.

-Una lástima.-dijo Allison.-Pero ve el lado positivo, me tienes a mí.

-¿Positivo? ¿Qué tiene de positivo?-se lamentó EJ antes de enderezarse cómo si hubiera descubierto algo mucho mejor.-Tienes razón, una nueva escuela en la cual avergonzarte y superarte.

-No debí haber abierto la boca.-mascullo Allison.

-Pero lo hiciste, así que ahora veré el lado positivo y cómo buena hermana menor te fastidiare la vida.-dijo EJ poniéndose de pie.-Estaré en el Mustang.

-No estás pensando en irte, ¿verdad?-pregunto Allison.-Escuchaste a papá.

-Aún quedan al menos 10 minutos para que el receso termine, y quiero estarlos en mi auto.-dijo EJ.-Quiero terminar un par de cosas.

-Asegúrate de regresar a clases.-pidió su hermana.

-Lo considerare.-dijo EJ.-Te veo cuando tenga que verte.

-No nos dijiste que tenías una hermana.-comento Lydia a su amiga mientras veían a EJ salir del comedor.

-No creí necesario.-dijo Allison.-Se suponía que ella estaba en San Francisco.

-¿Por qué se quedó haya?-pregunto Lydia.

-No quisieron sacarla de la escuela.-dijo Allison.-Cómo vieron, es un poco impulsiva y eso la ha llevado a estar en nueve escuelas diferentes.

-Once.-corrigió Scott en voz baja ganándose que todos se le quedaran viendo.-Fue lo que ella dijo.

-Sean las que sean, mis padres pensaron que será mejor que se quedara en San Francisco, y dado que la escuela en la que estaba tenia opción de internado, ella se quedó.-dijo Allison.-O al menos lo hizo hasta hoy.

-Me gusta.-dijo Scott.-Es diferente.

-Y tiene algo familiar.-dijo Stiles poniéndose de pie.-Sí me disculpan.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Scott.

-Hablar con ella.-dijo Stiles.-Allison, ¿dijo que su carro es un Mustang?

-Mustang Shelby GT350.-asintio Allison.

-Ese es un gran auto.-dijo Stiles.

-Sí, ella quería comprar un clásico, pero mamá le advirtió que no le ayudarían a pagarlo.-dijo Allison.-Así que eligió ese.

-¿De qué color?-pregunto Stiles.

-Gris Oxford.-asintió Allison.-Con azul.

-Ok.-dijo Stiles.-Gracias.

-Stiles, te aconsejaría que no vayas.-dijo Allison.-No tengo idea de que planeé, pero no creo que sea algo bueno, es mejor que te mantengas alejado.

-Estaré bien.-dijo él chico colgándose la mochila en el hombro.-Nos vemos en clase.

-No intentes detenerlo.-le dijo Scott a Allison.-No lograras nada.

-Ok.-dijo Allison.-Pero tú limpiaras el desastre.

 

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

 

Quizá fastidiarle la vida a su hermana no era lo correcto, ella no tenía la culpa de lo que su padre había hecho, así que en vez de ponerse a planear cualquier cosa loca para causar problemas, se sentó al volante del Mustang y saco su libro en turno para continuar con su lectura, o al menos lo hizo hasta que unos golpes en la ventana la hicieron volver al mundo real.

 

-¿Sí?-pregunto ella bajando el vidrio.

-El conde de Montecristo.-musito el chico que reconoció de la mesa de su hermana.-Un título interesante.

-¿Qué pudo hacer por tu?-pregunto ella.

-Soy Stiles, amigo de tu hermana.-dijo él.-O al menos del novio de tu hermana.

-¿Y?-pregunto EJ.

-Me pregunto si podemos hablar.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Te envió mi hermana?-pregunto ella.

-No, la realidad es que ella no quería que viniera.-dijo él.-Es solo que… ¿Puedo subir? Es raro hablar con una puerta entre nosotros.

-Seguro, ¿Por qué no?-pregunto EJ quitando el seguro.- ¿Por qué mi hermana no quería que vinieras?

-¿Honestamente?-pregunto Stiles subiéndose al auto y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.-No la escuche, decidí venir a hablar contigo e ignore sus palabras.

-¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?-pregunto EJ.

-Me recuerdas a alguien.-dijo Stiles.-Y sé que no es posible que seas ella, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si eres ella.

-Si sabes que no es posible que sea ella, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-pregunto EJ confundida.

-Jules murió hace más de 6 años.-dijo Stiles.-Pero si ella hubiera llegado a sobrevivir ese accidente y… Olvídalo, es estúpido.

-Lo siento.-dijo EJ.-Sí piensas en ella, es señal de que era muy importante para ti.

-Quizá era más importante para Scott, pero sí, era importante.-dijo Stiles.-Era mi mejor amiga.

-¿El trio de oro?-pregunto ella ganándose una mirada confusa del chico.-Tu, Scott y Jules, ¿eran el trio de oro?

-¿Cómo Hermione, Ron y Harry?-pregunto Stiles.

-Sí, supongo que sí.-dijo ella riendo.

-La única diferencia era que la mayoría de las veces nosotros mismos nos buscábamos nuestros problemas.-dijo Stiles riendo.-Era una época divertida.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo?-pregunto ella.

-En el momento en que te vi, nos e que paso, pero pude jurar que eras ella.-dijo Stiles.

-Pero ella está muerta.-dijo ella provocando que el chico dejara de respirar momentáneamente al oír el modo tan brusco que lo dijo.-Lo siento, Ally dice que algunas veces no puedo la forma en que digo las cosas, o más bien no puedo controlar lo que sale de mi boca, la tía Kate dice que es porque no tengo un filtro que me ayude a controlar la forma o las palabras que digo; ¿Ves? Ya estoy divagando nuevamente. Mira lo que trato de decir es que, lo siento, no quería ser tan brusca al decirle que yo no podía ser ella porque ella ya no está con vida.

-Sí, está bien.-dijo Stiles.-No me quede quieto así por él modo en que lo dijiste, creo que se debió a que es la primera vez que alguien lo dice tan directamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto ella.

-Scott y yo teníamos 10 años cuando sucedió, ella hubiera cumplido 9, así que desde el momento en que sucedió, todos trataron de suavizar el impacto de la noticia.-dijo él.-Incluso utilizaron la excusa de que había salido a un viaje, hasta que decidieron decirnos la verdad, que ella había estado involucrada de un accidente de auto y que no iba a volver.

-Lo siento.-dijo ella.-No puedo imaginar lo que es perder a alguien a esa edad.

-No es eso.-dijo Stiles.-Es el hecho de que nunca llegue a despedirme, no pude hacerlo.

-Lo siento.-repitió ella.

-¡Deja de decir lo siento!-exclamo Stiles.-Sé que lo haces, no necesitas repetirlo cada 5 minutos, que lo digas no va a cambiar nada, ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy diciendo esto, yo solo venía a comprobar que no eras ella, y ahora mismo estoy diciéndote todo lo que ni siquiera a Scott, mi mejor amigo, le he dicho.

-Inspiro confianza.-dijo ella.-O al menos eso fue lo que me dijeron después de iniciar una revuelta contra el profesor de gimnasia del instituto.

-¿Haces que la gente vea las cosas a tu manera?-pregunto él.- ¿Haces que la gente confié en ti sin ni siquiera intentarlo?

-Sí, eso creo.-dijo ella.-No soy buena con las palabras, pero soy buena relacionarme,

-Sí, creo que me gustaría ver eso.-dijo él.-La verdad es que eres rara.

-Gracias.-dijo ella.-Lo que toda chica quiere escuchar.

-Solo llevo conociéndote 15 minutos.-dijo él.-Y tienes algo que me hace sentir en confianza, es algo que no sentía desde que Jules muriera.

-Lo siento.-dijo ella.

-¿Qué dije de decir lo siento?-pregunto Stiles.-Deja de hacerlo.

-Prometo no volver a decir lo siento.-dijo EJ.-Desde este momento.

-Gracias.-dijo Stiles.

-Aunque sabes, siento haberte alterado.-dijo ella.-De nuevo, última vez que digo lo siento.

 

Stiles solo rio en voz baja y negó con la cabeza provocando que ella riera también, y después de eso, el silencio los rodeo, al contrario de lo que mucho pensarían, no fue un silencio incomodo o que alguno sintiera la necesidad de romper, si no que era un silencio agradable, y a pesar de que intercambiaban alguna que otra frase, ninguno tenía intención de romper ese silencio. O ninguno lo tenía hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta de que el receso se había terminado y que por fortuna ambos tenían la misma clase, Química con el profesor Harris.

 

-No pareces muy alegre de entrar a clases.-dijo EJ cuando se acercaban a la puerta.

-Harris la tiene contra mí.-dijo Stiles.

-No creo que un profesor se deje llevar por eso.-dijo ella.-Te lo dice alguien que le hace la vida imposible a los profesores.

-Él si se deja llevar por eso.-dijo Stiles abriendo la puerta.

-Stilinski, llega tarde.-dijo el profesor no si bien había puesto un pie en el aula.- ¿Qué le parecen 2 horas de castigo?

-Ni siquiera fueron 5 minutos.-replico Stiles.

-Reglas son reglas.-dijo Harris.

-En ese caso, ¿me dará también 2 horas de castigo?-pregunto EJ colocándose a un lado de Stiles.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto Harris.

-EJ Argent, llegue hoy.-dijo ella.

-En ese caso, no.-dijo Harris tomando el papel que le ofrecía.-Usted no se llevara castigo.

-¿Es una broma?-pregunto EJ.-Técnicamente entre después que Stiles, lo que me lleva a suponer que tendré un castigo superior al de él.

-Sí, pero usted es nueva.-dijo Harris.-Stilinski lleva aquí el suficiente tiempo para conocer…

-En ese caso, Stiles estaba mostrándome las instalaciones, dado que ni el director ni ningún profesor me dieron, lo cual es no solo una falta de respeto, es una falta administrativa el no ofrecer a todo estudiante nuevo un tour por las instalaciones o acompañarlo a su primer salón de clase y encomendar a un compañero estudiante que lo haga por ellos.-dijo EJ interrumpiéndolo.-Así que o me pone castigo a mí también, o se lo retira a Stiles.

-Por un momento, pensé que veía a la otra parte de la triada de rebeldes que tanto hablaban en pract…-empezó Harris antes de interrumpirse mientras se percataba de que tanto como Stiles como Scott lo miraba con cara contrariada ante sus palabras.

-¿Dónde hablaban?-pregunto EJ al ver su silencio incómodo.

-No, nada.-dijo Harris.-Usted gana, no habrá castigo para ninguno en está ocasión, la siguiente ocasión, no será tan fácil.

-Genial.-dijo Stiles antes de ir a ocupar su lugar.

-Algo me dice que será mucho más.-dijo EJ.-Y que seremos buenos enemigos.

-¿Enemigos?-pregunto Harris.

-Sí, enemigos.-dijo EJ.- ¿Dónde tomo asiento, profesor?

-¿Qué le parece en medio de McCall y Stilinski?-pregunto Harris.-Al parecer ya hizo migas con Stilinski y me servirá para separarlos, compartirá mesa con el Sr. Stilinski y ocupara el lugar detrás del Sr. McCall.

-¿Y qué tal si en vez de separarlos me uno a ellos?-pregunto EJ viendo como Stiles se cambiaba de asiento.-No me conoce, puedo ser muy…

-Es suficiente.-dijo Allison levantándose.-EJ, siéntate y recuerda lo que dijo papá.

-Me va a quitar la moto durante 6 meses.-dijo EJ.-Tengo derecho a hacer que el castigo sea justo a las acciones cometidas.

-Solo siéntate y deja de hablar.-ordeno Allison.

-Have sex, maybe it will become more fun (Ten sexo, quizá esto te haga más divertida.).-dijo EJ pasando a su lado y provocando la risa de Scott.

-Lo siento.-dijo el chico al notar la mirada de la morena.-Es solo que, bueno, fue divertido.

-¿Hablas inglés?-pregunto EJ sorprendida.

-Mi familia materna lo habla, así que sí.-dijo Scott.-Soy Scott McCall.

-EJ Argent.-dijo ella.-Un placer.

-Si ya terminaron de presentarse, me gustaría empezar la clase.-dijo Harris.

-Por favor, continúe.-pidió EJ haciendo un gesto hacia el pizarrón provocando tanto la risa de Scott como la de Stiles.

-Gracias por el permiso.-dijo Harris.

-Cuando guste.-dijo EJ sacando su carpeta de trabajo.

 

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

 

Un carro de la policía se encontraba fuera de su casa cuando estaciono el camaro, así que solo podía significar una cosa, venían a sacarlo a patadas de la casa, cosa que no dejaría que lo hicieran, o al menos no si pelear, sabía que en teoría la casa era del ayuntamiento, pero fue su casa durante más 16 años, merecía estar ahí; así que intentando no alargar de más la situación, bajo del auto y se dirigió al interior de la casa, donde para su sorpresa no estaba otro más que el sheriff Stilinski sentado en las escaleras.

 

-¿Viene a correrme de mi casa o a arrestarme nuevamente?-pregunto Derek.

-No es tú casa.-dijo el sheriff.-Pertenece al pueblo.

-Es mi casa.-dijo Derek entre dientes.-Y no va a sacarme de aquí.

-Maldito bastardo.-musito el sheriff poniéndose de pie para acercarse a él y abrazarlo.-Eres un maldito bastardo.

-Asumo que tus recuerdos volvieron.-dijo Derek tras unos segundos de silencio.

-Estaba en mi oficina, y de pronto, todos volvieron.-dijo él hombre.- ¿Qué hiciste?

-No hice nada, John.-dijo Derek.-Se suponía que ninguno recuperara sus recuerdos.

-Ninguno lo ha hecho.-dijo  el sheriff.-Sí lo hubieran hecho, ya estarían aquí.

-¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?-pregunto Derek.

-Los últimos 6 años hemos pensado que Anna murió en un accidente de auto y que toda su familia se fue del pueblo.-dijo John.- ¿Realmente crees que Scott o Stiles al recordar realmente como murió se quedaría en la escuela? ¿Crees que Stiles se mantendría alejado de ti?

-Tienes un punto.-dijo Derek.-Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que no deben de saber nada.

-¿Por qué no, Derek?-pregunto John.-Es su vida, su historia.

-Porque no me quedare aquí lo suficiente.-dijo Derek.-Te dije lo que pasaría si mi conexión con Stiles no se rompía, no puedo quedarme.

-¿Cuándo tiempo te quedaras?-pregunto John.

-El tiempo suficiente para averiguar quién asesino a Laura y mordió a Scott.-dijo Derek.-En el momento que averigüe quien es el alfa, lo eliminare y me largare, ese es mi plan.

-¿Mordió a Scott?-pregunto John sentándose nuevamente.

-Se supone que no debería de decir eso.-dijo Derek.

-¿Se supone?-pregunto John.- ¿Melissa lo sabe?

-No tengo idea, y la verdad no me interesa.-dijo Derek.-Solo vine a averiguar quién asesino a la única familia que tenía.

-Porque quieres que sea de esa manera.-dijo John.-Eras de nuestra familia Derek, y sabes perfectamente quien es el culpable de que no lo seas más.

-¿A qué viniste, John?-pregunto Derek.-No creo que…

-¿Tengo que recordarte todo lo que vivimos?-pregunto John.- ¿Todo lo que tu familia hizo por nosotros? ¿Por Stiles?

-¿Tengo que recordarte que si organice todo para que los recuerdos fueran cambiados, fue por una razón?-pregunto Derek.-No quiero está vida, John, y ya te lo dije, no puedo permitir que mi vínculo con Stiles se fortalezca,

-¿Entonces por qué estás ayudándole a Scott?-pregunto John.-Y no digas que porque quieres al alfa, porque ambos sabemos que es por otra cosa.

-Quizá sea la misma razón por la que no quiero esta vida.-dijo Derek.-Cada vez que los veo a ellos, recuerdo que no fui lo suficientemente rápido, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte ni lo suficientemente inteligente para protegerla.

-Derek, no fue tu culpa.-dijo John.

-Tú no sabes eso.-dijo Derek.-Ella murió gritando mi nombre, John, y no pude salvarla.

-Tienes 16 años.-dijo John.-Eras solo un niño.

-Tenía la edad suficiente.-dijo Derek.-Y de cualquier manera, ver a Scott y a Stiles, es cómo tener un recordatorio constante de la vida que ella no tuvo, y no puedo vivir con eso.

-¿Entonces que planeas hacer?-pregunto John.-Conoces a Stiles, ¿Qué vas a hacer para mantenerlo alejado?

-Deja que yo me encargue de eso.-pidió Derek.-Soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Derek?-pregunto John.- ¿Por qué cambiaste los recuerdos en primer lugar?

-Porque no quería tener ninguna clase de ataduras, y si ustedes tenían sus recuerdos me vería atado a ustedes y este maldito pueblo.-dijo Derek.-Pensé que nunca los iban a recuperar, aunque al parecer, ya comenzó.

-¿Comenzó?-pregunto el sheriff.

-Cuando hice el trato para cambiar los recuerdos de todo el pueblo, me advirtieron que si alguien que yo eligiera, en este caso tú, recuperaba sus recuerdos, tarde o temprano todos lo harían.-dijo Derek.-Solo espero que sea más tarde que temprano.

-¿Qué paso para que los recuperará?-pregunto John.

-No tengo idea, Bacon Hills está rodeado de magia, cualquier cosa puedo pasar.-dijo Derek.-Sea lo que sea que haya causado que recuperas tus recuerdos, voy a averiguar qué.

-¿Por qué yo los recupere primero?-pregunto John.- ¿Por qué no cualquier otra persona? ¿Por qué no Stiles? ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí?

-¿Quizá por qué eres el único policía que no cree que soy un delincuente?-cuestiono Derek.-Iba a necesitar tu ayuda, así que te elegí en primer lugar.

-¿Quién es el segundo?-pregunto John.

-Melissa.-dijo Derek.-Y eso es todo, el resto lo deje a elección del destino.

-¿Por qué Melissa?-pregunto John.- ¿Por qué no Stiles o Scott?

-Necesitaba primero a la figura materna que ambos tenían para poder conseguir que no me mataran.-dijo Derek.-Les arrebate una parte importante de su historia, no creo que reaccionen bien.

-¿Alguna vez piensas en alguien que no seas tú?-pregunto John.

-Es parte de quien soy, John.-dijo Derek riendo amargamente.-He cambiado.

-No eras así antes de que pasara lo que paso.-dijo John.

-Paige cambio mi vida de mucha maneras.-dijo Derek removiéndose incomodo.-Ahora, si no tienes nada más que decir, te aconsejaría que te fueras.

-¿Acaso estoy invadiendo propiedad privada?-pregunto John.

-No responderé de mis acciones.-dijo Derek.

-Tengo un arma.-dijo el sheriff.

-Que no me hará nada.-dijo el chico.-Solo vete John.

-Bien.-dijo el oficial poniéndose de pie.-De cualquier manera tengo que mantener una charla con Stiles.

-Si no quieres que elimine nuevamente los recuerdos, no tendrás ninguna charla con Stiles.-dijo Derek.-Dejaras que haga sus cosas, y actuaras sorprendido cuando te diga la verdad.

-¿Estás bromeando?-pregunto John.- ¿Dejar a Stiles solo detrás de hombres lobos?

-Yo lo vigilare.-dijo Derek.-Cuando me vaya, tu podrás hacer lo que quieras, no antes.

-Bien.-dijo el sheriff.-Te deje comida en la mesa, sé que seguramente no haz comido nada decente desde que regresaste.

-Gracias, John.-dijo Derek.

-Y Derek, asegúrate de no notificarme cualquier cosa.-pidió John.-Si me necesitas, solo toma el teléfono y llama.

-Seguro.-dijo Derek.-Me asegurare de mantenerte lejos de mí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que les parecio?  
> ¿Alguna duda? ¿Comentario o sugerencia?  
> Saludos


	4. Anna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La primera semana de EJ en el pueblo a terminado, mientras su amistad con Stiles se fortalece, se topa con algo que la hace pensar. Y de paso la culpa de algo que no entiende y que sencillamente no va con ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, volvi con un nuevo capítulo.  
> Antes de comenzar debo mencionar que contiene spoilers del capítulo 1x05 "The Tell"  
> Sin mas noticias, disfrutenlo.

**Capítulo II: Anna**

 

-Feliz cumpleaños, hermana mayor.-dijo EJ arrojándose a su cama con una caja de regalo en sus manos.-Directo desde San Francisco.

-Gracias.-dijo Allison tomando la caja.-La abriré cuando regrese.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa por irte?-pregunto EJ.-En auto no hacemos más de 5 minutos.

-No quiero llegar tarde.-dijo Allison.

-Nunca llego tarde.-dijo EJ.-Llego justo a la hora.

-No quiero llegar justo a la hora.-dijo Allison.-No quiero ser la última en entrar a clase.

-No soy la última.-dijo EJ.

-Sí, si lo eres.-dijo Allison recogiendo sus cosas.-Y por favor, la próxima vez, toca la puerta.

-Pensare en eso.-dijo su hermana.

-No lo pienses.-pidió Allison.-Hazlo, la gente decente lo hace.

-La tía Kate lo hace.-dijo EJ señalando a la mujer que toco antes de entrar.

-Chicas.-saludo la mujer.

-Mujer.-saludo EJ pasando a su lado.-Te veo en la escuela hermanita.

-Oye, escucha, sabes que me siento fatal por mi conducta de la otra noche, ¿verdad?-pregunto Kate.

-¿La otra noche?-pregunto EJ regresando de pronto.- ¿Cuándo Scott vino?

-¿No te ibas?-pregunto Allison.

-Esto me interesa.-dijo EJ.- ¿Que paso la otra noche?

-Acuse a Scott de husmear en mis cosas.-dijo Kate.-Cuando fue Allison la que lo hizo.

-¿Que sacaste?-pregunto EJ.

-Un condón.-dijo Allison sonriendo.

-¿Estás bromeando, verdad?-pregunto EJ.-Por favor dime que le tomaron una foto a la cara de papá cuando supo eso.

-No teníamos la cámara a la mano.-dijo Allison.

-¿Sabes que existe algo que se llama teléfono, verdad?-pregunto EJ.-Cómo sea, ¿entonces?

-Nada.-dijo Allison.-Está olvidado.

-No, para mí no.-dijo Kate.-Vamos, llámame un "puta complicada" o algo.

-Allison, oportunidades cómo estas solo aparecen una vez en la vida.-dijo EJ.-Deberías tomarla.

-Simplemente estabas siendo protectora.-negó Allison.

-Estaba siendo una complicada puta protectora.-dijo Kate.-Que está dándote tu regalo de cumpleaños más pronto para que así puedas perdóname.

-No tan temprano.-dijo EJ señalando la caja de la cama.

-¿Por qué siempre eres la primera?-pregunto Kate.

-Padezco de insomnio y dado que he terminado de arreglar mis cosas, bueno, tenía tiempo.-dijo EJ mirando como Allison tomaba el regalo de su tía.- ¿Por qué el regalo de ella si lo abres?

-Porque quiero.-dijo Allison sin poder evitar una exclamación ante el obsequio.

-¿Me perdonas?-pregunto Kate.

-Completamente.-dijo Allison sacando el dije de la caja.- ¡Me encanta!

-Es una reliquia de la familia.-dijo Kate.-Y me conoces, odio y detesto todas las mierdas sentimentales, pero esto... Bueno, mira el símbolo en el medio del colgante, ¿lo ves?

-Sí.-dijo Allison.

-Si alguna vez quieres aprender un poco sobre tu familia, míralo.-dijo Kate.

-Vas a hacer que trabaje para saberlo.-dijo Allison.

-Algunos misterios merecen el esfuerzo.-dijo Kate colocándole el collar.-Y tienes a está genio, puede ayudarte.

-Está genio trabaja con en cosas que a ella le interesan.-dijo EJ.

-¿Y la historia de tu familia no te interesa?-pregunto Allison.

-Quizá.-dijo EJ.-Pero papá me dijo que no podía meterme hasta que cumpliera los 16, eso significa que faltan al menos once meses para poder ayudarte.

-¿En serio dijo eso?-pregunto Kate.

-No, acabo de inventarlo.-dijo EJ.-Pero digamos que estoy trabajando en eso.

-Lo supuse.-dijo Kate.

-Ahora sí, me voy.-dijo EJ.-Quede de verme con Stiles.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-pregunto Kate.

-No, no es mi novio.-dijo ella rápidamente.

-No es eso.-dijo su tía.-Tu cabello es más largo que el de Allison, pero siempre te peinas de una manera en la que solo muestras la mitad, sino quieres que nadie lo vea aparte de nosotros, ¿por qué no lo cortas?

-Porque le quitaría lo divertido a peinarme.-dijo EJ saliendo de la habitación.

-Está bien.-dijo Kate intercambiando miradas con su sobrina mayor que solo rio y se encogió de hombros.

-Gracias.-dijo Allison dándole un abrazo.

-Adiós.-dijo Kate viéndola seguir a su hermana.

 

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

 

Cuando llego al colegio no había ninguna señal de su hermana o su auto, así que pensó que quizá se había escapado de clases o iba a llegar tarde cómo todos los días anteriores de la semana, sabía que era su manera de vengarse de sus padres por haberla castigado 6 meses sin su motocicleta, pero no iba a lograr nada si intentaba hacerla cambiar de opinión, así que en vez de preocuparse, se dirigió a su casillero, donde la esperaban globos y una tarjeta de felicitación que rápidamente descubrió que venía de parte de Lydia.

 

-¿Es hoy tu cumpleaños?-pregunto Scott al ver todos los globos.

-No, no, no, quiero decir, sí.-dijo Allison colocando la tarjeta y guardando los globos.-Por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie, ni siquiera sé cómo lo ha descubierto Lydia.

-Porque yo se lo dije.-dijo su hermana recargándose en el casillero adyacente al tuyo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Allison.

-La venganza se sirve en plato frio, hermanita.-dijo EJ encogiéndose de hombros.-Scott, ¿sabes dónde está Stiles?

-No.-dijo el chico.

-No cambies el tema.-la regaño Allison.- ¿Acaso no te molestaría que les dijera cuando es tu cumpleaños?

-No, no me molestaría.-dijo EJ y para probar su punto se dirigió al chico.-Scott, mi cumpleaños es el 11 de Septiembre, si quieres darme algo, dame un libro o algún cupón para comprar libros o música, aunque por supuesto, será si estoy aquí para esa fecha.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Scott mirando a Allison confundido.

-De acuerdo, entendí.-dijo Allison.-No te molesta que la gente sepa que cumples años, lo entendí.

-Te veo en un rato, Ally.-dijo EJ.-Scott.

-EJ.-se despidió el chico.

-Si ves a Stiles, dile que lo estoy buscando.-pidió la morena antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

-Lo siento.-dijo Allison.-Ella es...

-Está bien, me gusta.-dijo Scott.-Y con me gusta quiero decir que me cae bien.

-Suele tener ese efecto en la gente.-dijo Allison.-Sabe cómo agradar hasta al último de la escuela.

-¿Eso es una desventaja?-pregunto Scott.

-Lo es cuando puede provocar que todos piensen como ella.-dijo Allison.-Puede literalmente hacer que todos hagan lo que dicen.

-Eso suena peligroso.-dijo él.

-Ni te imaginas.-dijo ella.-La última vez que lo hizo, armo una revuelta contra un profesor.

-Eso suena interesante.-dijo Scott.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque no me corresponde decir cosas que hace mi hermana.-dijo Allison.-A menos claro que sea a mis padres y no me afecte en el proceso.

-No sobre eso.-corrigió Scott rápidamente.-Acerca de tu cumpleaños.

-Porque a comparación de mi hermana, no quiero que la gente lo sepa.-dijo Allison.-Porque... Tengo 17 años.

-¿Tienes 17 años?-pregunto Scott sorprendido.

-Esa es la reacción que intento evitar.-dijo ella.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Scott.-Quiero decir, lo entiendo completamente, tuviste que repetir un año debido a todas las veces que te mudaste, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué era eso?-pregunto Scott cuando termino el beso que le dio tras sonreír.

-Por ser literalmente la primera persona que ha hecho la suposición correcta.-dijo Allison suspirando.-Todo el mundo dice siempre, "¿Qué te detuvo?" "¿Condujiste el bus pequeño?" "¿Tienes un hijo?" Y por supuesto que tu hermana sea un genio que en vez de perder un año lo adelanto y que vaya en el mismo grado que tú, no lo hace más fácil.

-¿Eso es lo que escuchas en tu cumpleaños?-pregunto Scott.

-Sí.-dijo Allison.-Todo el día.

-Entonces, ¿qué tal si salimos de aquí?-pregunto Scott.

-¿Saltarse las clases?-pregunto Allison.

-Sí, todo el día.-dijo Scott.

-Bueno, le estás pidiendo a alguien que nunca se saltó una clase que se salte el día entero.-dijo Allison.-Y más aparte está EJ, la oíste, la venganza se sirve en plato frio.

-¿Ella nunca lo ha hecho?-pregunto Scott.

-No lo sé.-dijo Allison.-Ese es el punto, ella sabe mentir y ocultar las cosas, yo no.

-No, mira, es perfecto.-dijo Scott.-Si te pillan, entonces será más fácil.

-Bueno, ¿qué pasa si te pillan?-pregunto Allison.

-Intentemos no pensar en ello.-pidió Scott tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndola a la salida.

 

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

 

EJ dejo a su hermana y a su novio para adentrarse en el salón de química, nuevamente tenia clase con Harris y aun no decidía si eso le simpatizaba o le enfermaba, la buena noticia fue que rápidamente se encontró con Stiles ocupando su antiguo puesto mientras estaba con la cabeza metida en el libro de la materia, así que se sentó a su lado, comenzó a golpear la mesa con su pluma y espero impaciente que la clase contestara.

 

-Sólo un recordatorio amistoso.-anuncio el profesor Harris.-La reunión de padres y profesores es esta noche, los estudiantes por debajo del aprobado están obligados a ir, no te nombraré,  porque la culpa y el propio disgusto será castigo más que suficiente. ¿Alguien ha visto a Scott McCall?

-Yo lo vi.-dijo EJ levantando la mano.-Ayer y antes de ayer, y todos los días desde que llegue.

-Srta. Argent, si no quiere que la obligue a asistir, le sugeriría que guardara silencio.-dijo Harris.

-¿Obligarme?-pregunto EJ.-Mis calificaciones son perfectas y acaba de decir que solo asistirán los estudiantes con calificación por debajo del aprobado.

-Pero su conducta no es perfecta y dado que solo lleva una semana aquí, puedo hacerlo.-dijo Harris.-Es una buena excusa para obligar su presencia.

-Sí, eso quizá se deba a mi TDAH.-dijo EJ.-Mi cerebro no para.

-Más vale que comience a parar.-dijo Harris.-No queremos problemas.

 

Antes de que EJ pudiera responderle, el profesor Harris se alejó de su mesa de trabajo tras la entrada de Jackson al aula, y tras susurrarle al oído algo que hubiera podido atender, si no hubiera estado pensando en cómo fastidiarle la vida al profesor, se dirigió a su escritorio olvidándose de su altercado.

 

-Todo el mundo, empiecen a leer el capítulo nueve.-pidió el profesor.-Señor Stilinski, intenté poner el marcador entre los párrafos, es química, no un libro de colorear.

-Idiota.-murmuro EJ por lo bajo al ver la reacción de su amigo.

-¿Srta. Argent, no le dije que quería que usted ocupara el lugar del Sr. Stilinski?-pregunto Harris.-Porque si mal no recuerdo, deberían estar en los lugares opuestos a los que están.

-Prefiero la ventana, muchísimas gracias.-dijo ella.-Y técnicamente dijo que quería separar a Scott y a Stiles y dado que Scott no está en el aula, somos libres de intercambiar lugares como se nos plazca.

-No juegue un juego que no quiere jugar, Srta. Argent.-dijo el profesor.-Cambie de lugar con el Sr. Stilinski.

-No.-dijo EJ.

-Es una orden, Srta. Argent.-dijo Harris.

-Bueno, no se me pega la regalada gana hacerlo.-dijo EJ.-Así que, ¿qué va a hacer? ¿Me va a dar un correctivo por responderle?

-Lea el capítulo, Srta. Argent.-pidió Harris suspirando.-Ahora mismo.

-He leído y subrayado como una libro de colorear.-dijo EJ levantando el libro, que a comparación del de Stiles que tenía un solo color, el de ella tenía al menos 3 colores diferentes.-Esta ordenado por importancia, cada color representa un grado.

-¿Y cuánto entendió de lo que leyó?-pregunto Harris.

-Todo.-dijo EJ.-Aunque por supuesto, tengo mis propias teorías y conclusiones.

-Entonces no le costara nada, explicárnoslo a nosotros tras terminar la lectura.-dijo Harris.

-No soy buena hablando con las personas.-dijo EJ.

-No me importa.-dijo Harris terminando la conversación y sentándose en su escritorio.

-Si será idiota.-murmuro EJ recargando la cabeza en la mesa.

-Te dije que si se dejaba llevar por eso.-dijo Stiles.

-Perfecto.-dijo EJ viéndolo como se inclinaba al chico de adelante.- ¿Que estás haciendo?

-Silencio.-ordeno Stiles.

-¿Stiles?-pregunto EJ confundida.

-Oye, Danny.-llamo a su compañero.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-No.-dijo el chico.

-Voy de todas maneras.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Apareció Lydia en tu casa hoy?

-No.-dijo Danny.

-¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?-pregunto Stiles.

-La respuesta sigue siendo no.-dijo Danny.

-¿Alguien sabe qué les pasó a ella y a Jackson anoche?-pregunto Stiles.

-Él no me lo diría.-dijo Danny.

-Pero él es tu mejor amigo.-dijo Stiles sin embargo solo obtuvo un encogimientos de hombros como respuesta.-Una pregunta más.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Danny molesto.

-¿Me encuentras atractivo?-pregunto Stiles, sin embargo no termino de decirlo cuando termino en el suelo por perdida de equilibrio.

-Eso te pasa por fastidiar a los demás.-dijo EJ ayudándolo a levantarse.-Es el karma, amigo.

-Claro, lo dice la chica que ahora va a explicar el tema.-dijo Stiles.

-Voy a patear tu trasero.-advirtió EJ.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Es tu mejor golpe para una verdad?

-No quieres...-empezó EJ antes de verse interrumpida por el profesor.

-¡Stilinski! ¡Argent!-les llamo la atención Harris.-Si no quieren detención, les sugiero que regresen a su libro.

-Me encantaría detención.-dijo EJ antes de sentarse en su lugar y volver a enterrar la cara en el libro.

-A mí no.-dijo Stiles.

 

EJ intento por todos los medios evitar dar la explicación, incluso llego a considerar saltar por la ventana, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, se encontró frente a la clase, luchando contra un ataque de pánico mientras daba la explicación del tema que minutos antes tenía perfectamente estudiado, pero que ante la mirada de todos pareció hacerse agua.

 

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

 

Encontró rápidamente el vestuario de los chicos, y tras esperar a que uno de ellos saliera y asegurarse de que Jackson se encontrara dentro, iba a ingresar, pero la voz asustada de Jackson la hizo esperar en silencio en un lugar donde nadie la viera, pero donde pudiera escuchar y apreciar lo que pasaba, un joven de veintitantos años se encontraba frente a Jackson poniéndolo nervioso y asustándolo un poco.

 

-No sé dónde está Scott.-dijo Jackson rápidamente.

-No estoy aquí por Scott.-dijo Derek.-Estoy aquí por ti.

-¿Por qué yo?-pregunto Jackson.-No hice nada.

-No, pero viste algo, ¿verdad?-pregunto Derek.

-No, no vi nada.-dijo Jackson.

-¿Qué era?-pregunto Derek.- ¿Un animal? ¿Un puma?

-No vi nada.-repitió Jackson.-Lo juro, no estoy mintiendo.

-Entonces cálmate y dilo de nuevo.-dijo Derek acercándose a él mientras lo acorralaba contra un casillero.

-¿Decir qué? ¿Que no estoy mintiendo?-pregunto Jackson.

-Dime que no has visto nada.-repitió Derek.-Despacio.

-No vi nada.-dijo Jackson.-No estoy mintiendo.

-Una cosa más.-pidió Derek tomándolo del cabello para ver la herida en la nuca.-Deberías hacer que examinara eso.

-Lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo?-pregunto una voz femenina desde la puerta, encontrando ese momento bueno para interrumpir.

-No, no en absoluto.-dijo Derek sin despegar la mirada de Jackson.

-Jackson, ¿sabes dónde está el entrenador?-pregunto ella.-Dijo que hoy me diría si entraba al equipo o no.

-Estoy seguro que en los vestuarios de los chicos no está.-dijo Derek.

-¿Tú te llamas Jackson?-pregunto ella.-Vaya, está mañana lucias diferente.

-Debe estar en su oficina, EJ.-dijo Jackson.-Y no deberías estar aquí.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella.- ¿Qué puedo ver que no haya visto en libros de anatomía comparativa?

-EJ, por favor.-pidió Jackson.-Vete de aquí.

-Sí, EJ, vete de aquí.-ordeno Derek girándose y quedase callado al verla.

-¿Algo más?-pregunto ella.- ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

-Me recuerdas a alguien.-dijo él.

-No eres el primero que lo dice.-dijo ella.-Bad boy.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto Derek.

-Eres un chico malo.-dijo EJ.-O al menos aparentas serlo.

-¿Aparento serlo?-pregunto Derek acercándose a ella amenazadoramente.

-¿Crees que me asustas? ¿Qué crees que tu carita de niño malo y tus movimientos calculados para causar miedo me asustan?-pregunto ella.- ¿Crees que no he tratado con peores que tú? Vamos, solo déjalo ser.

-Sí, dejémoslo ser.-dijo él.-Adiós Jackson.

-Adiós, bad boy.-dijo EJ viéndolo salir.

-No deberías provocar chicos de esa manera, EJ.-dijo Jackson.-No sabes lo que puedan hacer.

-Deja que yo me encargue de mis problemas.-dijo EJ.- ¿Sabes dónde está el entrenador?

-Quizá en su oficina.-dijo Jackson.

-Lo buscare, gracias.-dijo EJ.

-Y es el vestuario de chicos, no deberías entrar.-dijo Jackson.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella.- ¿Veré algo que me sorprenda?

 

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

 

-Hola, soy yo otra vez.-dijo Stiles.-Mira, he encontrado algo y no sé qué hacer, ¿vale? Así que su pudieras encender tu teléfono ahora mismo, estaría bien o te mataré. ¿Me entiendes? Voy a matarte, y estoy demasiado disgustado para darte una descripción precisa sobre cómo voy a matarte exactamente, pero lo voy a hacer, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a... Adiós.

 

Arrojo el celular a su escritorio con más fuerza de la necesario, estaba furioso, después de la escuela había ido a ver a Lydia, donde se percató de que quizá vieron algo más de lo que deberían, y de pronto, al intentar comunicarse con Scott, este lo enviaba al buzón de voz e ignoraba todos sus mensajes, eso iba a empeorar las cosas.

 

-Por favor, dime que voy a escuchar buenas noticias en esta cosa de padres/profesores esta noche.-pidió su padre desde la puerta.

-Depende de cómo definas "buenas noticias".-dijo Stiles.

-Lo defino con que saques en todo sobresaliente y te comportes bien.-dijo su padre.

-Quizá quieres repensar esa definición.-dijo Stiles.

-Ya has dicho suficiente.-dijo su padre dándose la vuelta.

 

Aprovechando que su padre lo había dejado solo, tomo el celular nuevamente para revisarlo y tratar de contactar con su mejor amigo, pero se encontró con las mismas conclusiones, Scott no quería tomar el teléfono.

 

-Vamos Scott, ¿dónde demonios estás?-pregunto Stiles arrojando el teléfono nuevamente al escritorio.

-Posiblemente en el mismo lugar que mi hermana.-dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta.

-¡EJ!-exclamo Stiles poniéndose de pie.

-Tu papá me dejo entrar.-dijo ella.

-No me dijo nada.-dijo Stiles.

-Acabo de llegar.-dijo ella.- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante.-dijo Stiles.-Disculpa el desorden.

-No te preocupes, mi habitación está peor.-dijo ella.-Ally dice que es un desastre, yo digo que es un desastre ordenado.

-¿No estabas castigada?-pregunto Stiles.

-Me quitaron la moto, ¿recuerdas?-pregunto ella dejándose caer a la cama.-Puedo salir y hacer lo que quiera.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Stiles.

-Tengo TDAH, así que mama prefiere que explore y salga a que destroce la casa.-dijo EJ.-O atente contra la vida de todos.

-¿Destroces la casa?-pregunto él.

-Por cuarta ocasión.-dijo ella.-Aunque destruir no es la palabra que yo utilizaría, quizá rompí unas cuantas ventanas y un par de paredes.

-¿Y no la destruiste?-pregunto Stiles.

-En mi defensa debo decir que me quitaron el internet, me prohibieron tomar libros y me prohibieron salir de la casa.-dijo ella.-Me aburrí.

-Suena bastante justo.-dijo Stiles.

-Ally dijo lo mismo.-dijo ella.

-¿Son buenas amigas?-pregunto Stiles.-No respondas eso, es una respuesta estúpida, son hermanas, por supuesto que son buenas amigas.

-Es una buena pregunta.-dijo EJ.

-¿Lo es?-pregunto Stiles.

-Ser hermanos no significa que seamos amigas, pero ser amigos significa ser hermanos.-dijo ella.

-Bueno, no tengo hermanos, así que no te lo puedo decir.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Lo son? ¿Buenas amigas?

-Lo suficiente para vivir juntas.-dijo EJ.-No me malinterpretes, la quiero, pero son dos años de diferencia lo que nos separa.

-¿Dos años?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Eso significa que tienes 14?

-Ella tiene 17.-dijo ella.-Yo tengo 15, los cumplí el 11 de Septiembre.

-¿Y puedes manejar un auto?-pregunto él.

-Tengo un permiso especial.-dijo ella.-Parecido a las licencias temporales de menores.

-¿Permiso especial?-pregunto Stiles.

-Sí, supongo que se cansaron de escuchar mi voz todos los días por teléfono.-dijo EJ.-Aprendí a manejar a los 13 y les estuve insistiendo todos los días hasta que accedieron a darme un permiso especial.

-Eso es raro.-dijo Stiles.-Nunca había escuchado de alguien que hiciera eso, al menos no sin tener los fundamentos para hacerlos.

-Fue un permiso raro.-dijo ella.-Aunque las cosas se aceleraron cuando sacaron a la venta mi aplicación.

-Supongo que se dieron cuenta de que tenías más edad de la que aparentabas.-dijo él.-Y se equivocaron.

-Se dieron cuenta de que era más madura para la edad que pensamos que tengo.-dijo ella.

-¿Edad que piensas que tienes?-pregunto Stiles.

-Es complicado.-dijo ella.-No recuerdo con exactitud el año en que nací, sé que nací el 11 de Septiembre, pero no el año.

-¿Cómo es eso?-pregunto Stiles.

-Tengo algún tipo de amnesia.-dijo ella.-No tengo ningún recuerdo de mi vida previa a mi adopción.

-¿Y cómo recuerdas que cumples el 11 de Septiembre?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿No deberías también estar confundida sobre eso?

-De algo que estoy segura es de mi nombre y de mi fecha de nacimiento.-dijo ella.-Al parecer sigo teniendo datos, como nombre o fechas, pero no tengo ninguna imagen asociada a eso o alguna relación entre ellos.

-¿Qué clase de amnesia es?-pregunto Stiles.

-No tengo idea.-dijo ella.-Ninguno de los doctores logro definirla por completo.

-Pero deben tener alguna idea.-dijo Stiles.

-Creen que puede ser amnesia retrógrada.-dijo ella.-Pero al no recordar nada, y al no saber nada de mi pasado, es poco probable que recupere los recuerdos.

-¿No sabes nada de tu pasado?-pregunto él.

-Mis padres me encontraron vagando por la carretera cerca de Utah.-dijo ella.-Aparte de recordar los faros del auto a punto de arrollarme, estoy en blanco en cuanto a recuerdos.

-Debe apestar.-dijo Stiles.

-No, no en realidad.-dijo EJ.-Quiero decir, no puedo negar que siento curiosidad por conocer mi pasado, pero tengo una familia, y tengo todo lo que necesito, así que en realidad no importa mucho el pasado, quizá mi vida apestaba o era peor de lo que imaginamos, porque debe haber una razón por la que olvide todo.

-Estás diciendo que si te dieran la oportunidad de recuperar tus recuerdos, ¿la rechazarías? ¿Rechazarías tu vida anterior?-pregunto Stiles.

-Estoy diciendo que no me importaría recuperar mis recuerdos o no.-dijo EJ.-Tengo lo que necesito.

-¿Y qué tal si tienes amigos o una familia que te quiere?-pregunto él.- ¿Lo dejarías todo?

-Estuve vagando quien sabe cuántos días sola en el bosque, tengo habilidades que solo son explicadas por un descuido a mi edad.-dijo EJ.-Nadie me busco, nadie me reclamo, creo que eso significa que no era tan importante.

-Tú dices eso.-dijo Stiles.-La única verdad es que no conoces la realidad.

-Cambiemos de tema.-pidió ella.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Que te trae a mi morada?

-Me dijiste que me llevarías a ver la tumba de Anna.-dijo EJ.- ¿Me llevaras o cambiaste de opinión?

-Lo había olvidado.-dijo Stiles.-Tengo otras cosas en la cabeza.

-Puede ser otro día.-dijo ella.

-No, está bien.-dijo Stiles poniéndose de pie.- ¿Trajiste tu auto?

-No, lo deje en la escuela.-dijo ella.-Camine.

-¿Caminaste?-pregunto Stiles.

-Me gusta hacer ejercicio.-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.-Y pensé que era lo mejor, de cualquier manera tengo que regresar a la escuela por la tarde.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Stiles tomando sus cosas.-Iremos en mi jeep.

-Genial.-dijo EJ.

 

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

 

El camino hasta el cementerio fue épico, nunca en su vida se había sentido así, Stiles conseguía que sacara una parte de ella que había permanecida oculta, bromeaban y peleaban por las canciones que escuchaban, lanzaban datos al azar compitiendo entre ellos, parecían que llevaban años conociéndose y no días.

 

-¿Por qué te dio tan rápidamente las flores?-pregunto EJ mientras caminaban entre los mausoleos y lapidas.

-Porque siempre pido lo mismo.-dijo Stiles.-Todos los viernes por la tarde paso por unas y las traigo.

-¿Todos los viernes vienes al cementerio?-pregunto ella.

-Sí.-dijo él.-Vengo a ver a Jules.

-¿Y siempre traes las mismas flores?-pregunto ella.

-Mirto, rosas negras y una violeta doble, son sus favoritas.-dijo Stiles.-El mirto significa “Verdadero amor”, las rosas negras significan…

-“Mi amor perdurara para siempre”.-termino ella.-La violeta doble, significa “Comparto tu amor o tu amistad.”

-Sí, eso.-dijo él.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Simplemente lo se.-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.-Papá dice que soy cómo una enciclopedia de flores, siempre se cuál es la mejor para cada ocasión.

-Debe ser útil.-dijo Stiles.

-Dice que le sirve para cuando comete algún error con mamá o con las mujeres.-dijo ella.-De esa manera siempre sabe con qué flores entregar.

-Es una buena manera de aprovechar el conocimiento de tus hijos.-dijo Stiles.-Dejar que ellos solucionen tus problemas.

-No lo llamaría solución de problemas.-dijo ella.-Quizá solo un modo de suavizar las cosas.

-Para mí es lo mismo.-dijo él deteniéndose ante una pequeña lapida.-Es aquí.

-“Anna, amada hija, hermana y amiga. 11-Septiembre-1996  15-Julio-2005.”-leyo EJ.- ¿No hay apellido?

-Todos en el pueblo la conocían como Anna.-dijo Stiles.-Y cómo a ella no le gustaban los apellidos, solo pusimos su nombre.

-Nació el mismo día que yo.-dijo ella.-Es escalofriante.

-Sí, igual que cientos de personas más a lo largo del mundo.-dijo él.

-Sí, lo se.-dijo ella.-Pero no deja de ser raro.

-No tiene por qué ser raro si sabes utilizarlo a tu favor.-dijo Stiles.

-Alguien paso por aquí.-observo EJ señalando las flores que descansaban en el césped.

-Scott.-dijo Stiles.-Viene todos los lunes o los  martes.

-Son diferentes flores.-dijo ella.

-La única que cambia es la violeta doble.-dijo él.-Él pone un girasol amarillo.

-“Eres mi sol”, “Solo tengo ojos para ti”, “Cómo el girasol, yo siempre me girare hacia ti”.-dijo ella.- ¿Le gustaba?

-Scott y Anna tenían una relación que estaba pronosticada a convertirse en pareja y después un matrimonio.-dijo Stiles.-Regularmente Scott lanzaba ideas de cómo le pediría ser su novia y cómo le pediría matrimonio, yo solía descartar las que no nos gustaran y anotar las más factibles a ocurrir.

-¿Y con menos de 10 años?-pregunto ella.

-Ellos eran raros.-dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.-Éramos raros.

-Se escucha como un grupo unido.-dijo ella.

-Lo éramos.-dijo Stiles depositando las flores aun lado de las de Scott.-Solíamos venir diario, pero con el tiempo las visitas se aplazaron, y al final decidimos que cada uno vendría solo para que pudiera platicar con ella y contarle sus cosas sin que el otro lo supiera.

-Pero aun así cada semana vienen.-dijo ella.-Muchas personas dejan de venir después de un tiempo, ustedes tienen 6 años viniendo.

-Ella valía la pena.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Quieres que los deje solos?-pregunto EJ.

-Hey, Anna, soy yo.-dijo el chico poniéndose en cuclillas frente a la tumba.-Sé que seguramente Scott ya te hablo de ella, pero me gustaría presentártela oficialmente, ella es EJ Argent, una nueva amiga que pareciera que llevo años conociendo.

-Hola Anna.-saludo la chica.

-De cualquier manera, siempre te quejaste de que eras la única chica, así que estoy seguro de que EJ hubiera sido algo bueno para ti e inmediatamente la hubieras integrado al grupo, o al menos yo lo haría.-dijo Stiles.-Tienen muchas cosas en común, incluso son igual de buenas en el lacrosse, ella ha entrado al equipo del instituto y creo que hará buenas migas con Scott.

-Aún no he entrado.-dijo EJ colocándose a su lado.-Aún no me lo definen.

-El entrenador sería estúpido si no te aceptara.-dijo él.-Eres buena.

-Gracias.-dijo ella.-Para nunca haber jugado, si lo soy.

-Y como vez, es bastante modesta.-dijo Stiles.-Igual a ti.

-Creo que me iré a que hables con ella.-dijo EJ poniéndose de pie.-Anna, fue un placer conocerte y no te preocupes, cuidare de tus chicos.

-No desaparezcas.-ordeno Stiles.

-Creo que iré a ver las lapidas.-dijo ella.-Te veo un rato.

 

Stiles la observo alejarse antes de regresar su mirada a la sencilla lapida, tenía distintas marcas de pintura que Scott y él le habían hecho tras decidir que Anna no estaría de acuerdo con la triste piedra sola, y sin dejar de mirarla, le conto sobre su semana y su enojo con Scott, quizá esperando una respuesta, o una señal acerca de cómo reaccionar, aunque cómo siempre lo único que obtuvo fue silencio.

 

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

 

-¿Algo interesante?-pregunto Stiles poniéndose de pie a lado de EJ.

-Una de mis manías.-dijo ella.-Cada vez que vengo a un cementerio observo las lapidas e imagino cómo eran las vidas de las personas enterradas bajo ellas.

-¿Algo interesante?-volvió a preguntar Stiles.

 

Había permanecido un par de minutos en la tumba de Anna y otros tantos buscándola, y para su mala suerte la encontró de pie frente a la lápida de los Hale, la miraba concentrada y con una expresión de desconcierto que no pudo descifrar completamente, parecía que de alguna manera sabía quiénes eran las personas de esa lapida.

 

-Es curioso.-dijo ella.- ¿Recuerdas que te había dicho que recordaba nombres y fechas, pero no rostros o recuerdos?

-Ninguna imagen asociada a ellos.-dijo él.-Lo recuerdo.

-Estos nombres y estas fechas.-dijo EJ señalando la lápida.-Los conozco.

-No entiendo.-dijo él.

-Cora y Bartek, son nombres que forman parte de mi pasado.-dijo EJ.-Sus fechas de nacimiento, 3 de Abril y 9 de Agosto, son fechas que sabía que eran importantes.

-Sigo sin entender.-dijo él.- ¿Qué tienen que ver los Hale contigo?

-Siempre he pensado que lo importante de conocer un cumpleaños no es conocer el año, si no conocer el día y el mes.-dijo ella.-Te dije que no tenía una relación entre los nombres y las fechas.

-¿Piensas que tienen algo que ver contigo?-pregunto Stiles.

-¿Honestamente? No lo sé.-dijo ella.-Algunos dirían que es casualidad, pero sería demasiada casualidad que los nombres y las fechas estén grabadas en mi cabeza, aun sin que pueda saber su significado.

-No sabes si los nombres en tu cabeza está relacionados con las fechas.-dijo Stiles.-Quizá todo esto sea una extraña coincidencia.

-Sí, tienes razón.-dijo ella.-Supongo que todo es una coincidencia.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-pregunto una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

-Es un país libre, amigo, somos libres de estar donde queramos estar.-dijo EJ dándose la vuelta.-Bad boy, nos volvemos a encontrar.

-¿Se conocen?-pregunto Stiles.

-Algo así.-dijo EJ.-Digamos que interrumpí su programa intimidatorio.

-¿Pueden responder mi pregunta?-gruño el hombre.

-Nada.-dijo Stiles.-Nosotros ya nos íbamos.

-Sí, ya nos íbamos.-dijo ella.-Nos vemos cuando nos veamos, bad boy.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-pregunto Derek,

-Defínelo por ti mismo.-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

 

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

 

Stiles le ofreció llevarla al instituto y esperar a que salieran sus padres para hacerle compañía, pero ella se negó y le dijo que fueran directo a su casa y que de ahí caminaría, así que no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando vio la puerta del instituto abrirse y que las personas comenzaran a salir, entre ellos sus padres que no tenían buena cara, seguramente ya se habían enterado de las travesuras de su hermana.

 

-Allison, coger el teléfono hará discutir los términos de tu castigo mucho más fácil.-dijo Chris al teléfono.-Bueno, llámame antes de que tu castigo alcance proporciones bíblicas.

-Kate tampoco sabe nada de ella.-dijo Victoria.

-¿Algún problema?-pregunto EJ a sus padres.

-¿Sabes dónde está tu hermana?-pregunto Chris.

-No.-dijo ella.-Después de la escuela fui a la biblioteca para terminar un trabajo y después a visitar a Stiles, no la he visto.

-Ella no hace esto.-dijo Chris.-Creería esto de EJ, pero no de Allison.

-Nunca me he escapado de la escuela.-se defendió EJ ganándose una mirada de incredulidad por sus padres.-O al menos no ninguna de la que se hayan enterado.

-Perdón, no son los padres de Allison, ¿verdad?-pregunto una morena acercándose a ellos.-Soy la madre de Scott, y odio decirlo, pero él tampoco coge el teléfono.

-Interesante.-dijo EJ.- ¿Ha probado utilizar el GPS?

-¡EJ!-la regaño su madre.-Lo siento por eso.

-Está bien.-dijo ella mirando a la chica.- ¿Te conozco de algún lado?

-No lo creo.-dijo EJ.-Aún no le tengo la confianza suficiente a Scott como para ir a su casa y conocer a su familia.

-Me recuerdas a alguien.-dijo ella.

-Mucha gente lo dice en este pueblo.-rio ella.-Me estoy acostumbrando.

-¿Es su madre?-pregunto Chris.

-Es divertido cómo lo dices, como si fuera una acusación.-dijo ella.

-Bueno, yo no diría eso con orgullo, ya que básicamente ha secuestrado hoy a mi hija.-dijo Chris.

-¿Cómo sabemos que saltarse las clases no ha sido idea de su hija?-pregunto ella.

-Ella tiene un punto, papá.-dijo EJ.-Pudo haber sido cualquiera de los dos.

-Mi hija...-empezó él antes de interrumpirse al ver a los aludidos bajarse del vehículo.-Está justo ahí.

-Esto se pondrá interesante.-dijo EJ.- ¿Puedo grabarlo?

-Vamos.-pidió Chris tomándola del brazo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

 

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

 

Allison y Scott observaron a la madre de este último acercarse rápidamente, seguido de cerca por la familia de la primera.

 

-¿Dónde has estado exactamente?-pregunto su madre.

-En ningún sitio, mamá.-dijo Scott.

-En ningún sitio significa que no en el instituto.-dijo ella.

-Algo así.-dijo Scott.

-No es su culpa.-dijo Allison.-Es mi cumpleaños, y estábamos...

-Allison.-la llamo su padre.-Al coche.

 

Los gritos y los movimientos de la gente intentado huir los hizo alterarse, Scott, Allison y EJ se alejaron para buscar la procedencia del miedo, y en el trayecto casi consiguiendo que un auto arrollara a Allison de no haber sido por Scott, el ruido y el movimiento no hacía más que aumentar, hasta que dos disparos por parte de Chris Argent consiguieron acallar los murmullos y que todo se centraran en la victima del arma, un felino grande que ahora descansaba en el piso lleno de sangre.

 

-Lo has disparado.-grito EJ mientras intentaba acercarse al felino.

-EJ, aléjate de él.-ordeno su madre.

-Necesita nuestra ayuda.-dijo ella.-Quizá aún podamos salvarlo.

-Obedece a tu madre.-ordeno su padre tomándola de la cintura.-No sabes si sea peligroso.

-Y no sabes si solo esté confundido.-dijo ella.-Son animales, actúan por instinto, no saben la razón por la que estaba aquí.

-Pudo haber atacado a alguien.-dijo su padre.-Por eso le dispare.

-Bueno, ahora no puede hacer nada, ¿verdad?-pregunto EJ soltándose bruscamente de su agarre.-Lo mataste.

-¿Escuchan eso?-pregunto Allison.

-¿Qué?-pregunto EJ.

-Cómo un murmullo.-dijo su hermana.-O estática.

-Yo también la escucho.-dijo Scott.-Es un ruido molesto.

-Creo que todos la escuchamos.-dijo EJ señalando a las demás personas que se intentaban tapar los odios por el ruido.

 

Antes de que alguien más pudiera añadir algo, el sonido de la respiración agitada de alguien corriendo inundo el aire a su alrededor, todos se giraron en busca de la fuente del sonido, pero no obtuvieron nada, ni siquiera cuando un murmullo de voces comenzó a oírse lograron identificar su procedencia.

 

_-¡Escúchenme!-ordeno el hombre.-La chica sigue con vida._

_-¿La chica?-pregunto una voz femenina._

_-Niella.-dijo el hombre.-Está viva._

_-Eso es imposible.-dijo otro hombre._

_-Pues paso.-dijo el primero.-Está viva, Ed._

_-¿Cómo?-pregunto ella.-Nadie pude haber sobrevivido a ese incendio._

_-Porque no lo hizo.-dijo Ed.-Está muerta._

_-Niella está viva, yo la vi con mis propios ojos.-dijo él.-Ella sobrevivió._

_-Matt, hemos recreado una y otra vez los acontecimientos de ese día.-dijo la mujer con voz suave.-Es imposible que alguien hubiera podido salir con vida._

_-Y entre más pronto te resignes a su muerte, más rápido avanzaremos.-dijo Ed.-Nadie es tan fuerte como para sobrevivir eso, y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie._

_-¿Tengo que recordarte que ella es nadie?-pregunto Matt.-Es única, de la misma manera que el chico._

_-El chico.-repitió la mujer.- ¿Que sabes del chico?_

_-Sé que es uno de nosotros ahora.-dijo Matt.-Vamos Rose, sabes que ellos son nuestra oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, de comenzar de nuevo._

_-Matt, me encantaría creerte, pero tienes que afrontar el hecho de que ella está muerta.-dijo ella.-Y hemos perdido otra vez, tendremos que esperar hasta que todo vuelva a comenzar._

_-¿No harán nada, verdad?-pregunto Matt.-Los abandonaran, igual que hicieron con los anteriores a ellos._

_-Matt, ve a casa, descansa.-ordeno Ed.-Y no hagas cosas de las que te puedas arrepentir mañana._

_-¿Al menos saben sus nombres?-pregunto Matt.- ¿Saben a quienes están abandonando?_

_-¿Nombres?-pregunto Rose._

_-Tienen nombres, Rose, nombres y una familia.-dijo Matt.-Bowen y Niella son los nombres con los que nosotros los conocemos, pero la realidad es que ellos y todos los demás que hemos dejado atrás, tienen su propia historia, son personas, ella es Anna, él es…_

_-Nosotros los conocemos con el nombre que importa.-lo interrumpió Ed.-Ahora, ella no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir, esperaremos a la siguiente, y después a la siguiente y a la siguiente, hasta que ambos sean lo suficientemente fuertes para sobrevivir y poder soportar el legado que les corresponde._

_-Muy bien.-dijo Matt._

_-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Rose._

_-Con ellos.-dijo Matt.-Si ustedes no van a ayudarlos, yo lo hare._

_-¡NO!-grito Ed._

_-Edmund, no pode...-empezó la mujer._

_-Sí él quiere ayudar al chico y arrojar toda su vida por la borda, que lo haga.-dijo Ed.-Pero no lo haremos con él, ¿entendido?_

_-Sí, señor.-dijo ella._

_-Ahora, ve arreglar todo.-dijo Ed.-Empezaremos con el proceso mañana mismo._

_-Como desees.-dijo ella._

 

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

 

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Allison.

-Alguna grabación.-sugirió EJ.-De alguna película o serie de televisión.

-¿Y cómo se escuchó?-pregunto Allison.- ¿Quién la puso?

-¿Por qué me miras como si yo fuera la culpable?-pregunto EJ.-No tuve anda que ver con esto.

-Querías fastidiar a papá y a mamá.-dijo Allison.- ¿Qué mejor manera que haciendo que te expulsen?

-Mira, hasta hace una hora estaba en el cementerio con Stiles.-dijo ella.-Camine desde su casa hasta aquí, no tuve tiempo para hacer nada.

-¿Estás segura?-pregunto su padre.

-Esto no son las cosas que yo hago.-dijo EJ.-Organizo revueltas, le disparo flechas a los chicos, hago una guerra e comida que se extienda hasta los pasillos, pinto los casilleros con grafitis, y otras cosas, pero no hago que una conversación extraña y tétrica se escuche por todo el instituto lleno de personas, sería demasiado obvio, me gusta ser más sutil.

-Alguien tuvo que hacerlo.-dijo el director Thomas.-Me asegurare de averiguarlo.

-Por ahora todos vayan a sus casas.-dijo el sheriff Stilinski.-Llamare a la comisaria y nos encargaremos de esto.

-Genial.-dijo EJ.-Descártenlo como si no tuviera importancia.

-Vamos.-pidió su padre tomándola del brazo.

-Sr. Argent, gracias.-dijo el sheriff.

-No lo agradezca.-dijo él.-Si no lo hubiera hecho, lo hubiera hecho usted.

-Sí, pero gracias de todas maneras.-dijo Stilinski.

-Buenas noches.-se despidió el hombre.

-Puedo caminar por mí misma, muchísimas gracias.-dijo EJ soltándose del agarre de su padre.-Y no te preocupes, no hare ninguna locura.

-¿Puedes asegurarme eso?-pregunto su padre.

-Nos vemos en casa.-dijo ella.

-Sí, por cierto, el entrenador me dijo que te diera esto.-dijo su padre entregándole una camisa del equipo de lacrosse.- ¿Cuándo pensabas hablar de esto con nosotros?

-Les dije que pensaba entrar al equipo.-dijo ella.

-Exacto, que pensabas, no que lo ibas a hacer.-dijo él.

-Papá, necesito mantenerme ocupada, tu sabes eso.-dijo ella.-Jugar lacrosse cumplirá el objetivo.

-Nunca has jugado lacrosse en tu vida.-dijo él.-Y es un deporte un tanto violento.

-Bueno, soy buena y sabes que el dolor nunca me ha importado.-dijo ella.-Así que voy  a jugar.

-¿Por qué ese número?-pregunto su padre.

-¿Lo aceptas tan rápido?-pregunto ella.- ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi padre?

-La última vez que trate de que dejaras una idea, termine con jaqueca y tres escritos de 30 hojas explicando el por qué deberías hacerlo.-dijo él.-Está vez voy a pasar ese calvario y solamente lo aceptare.

-Gracias.-dijo ella abrazándolo.

-Al final terminarías haciéndolo, así que no pierdo mucho.-dijo su padre.- ¿Me dirás que significa el numero?

-Cumples años el 19 de Enero, ¿recuerdas?-pregunto ella.-Aunque la verdadera razón es que me gusta el número.

-Por supuesto que te gusta.-dijo él dándole un beso en la frente.

-Tu preguntaste.-dijo ella riendo.

-Vamos a casa, cariño.-dijo su padre.-Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-¿Podre estar presente?-pregunto ella.-Ya sabes, cuando tú y mamá se pongan en el plan de padres estrictos y malhumorados.

-No.-dijo su padre rápidamente.-Pero si sigues fastidiando al profesor Harris, quizá tengamos la misma charla contigo.

-El me fastidia primero.-dijo EJ.-Y solo porque defendí a Stiles y lo obligue a quitarle el castigo.

-La única diferencia es que él es el profesor y tú la estudiante.-dijo su padre.-Así que respétalo y déjate de juegos.

-Eres un aguafiestas.-lo acuso ella.-Me estás quitando la diversión, tanto en la escuela cómo en casa.

-Súbete al auto y ve directo a la casa.-dijo él poniendo los ojos en blanco y abriéndole la puerta.-Nos vemos ahí.

-Por supuesto.-dijo ella.- ¿Aunque sabes  que voy a escuchar todo aunque no me dejes estar presente, verdad?

-Solo vete.-rió su padre cerrando la puerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que les parecio?  
> ¿Algun comentario? ¿Queja o sugerencia?  
> Saludos  
> Vessa


	5. Capitulo III: Panico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EJ, Stiles y Scott fortalecen su amistad mientras las consecuencias de la interesante noche de padres empiezan a salir a la luz, a la vez que ella empieza a lo que cree es recuperar los recuerdos perdidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está, un nuevo capitulo.  
> Cabe mencionar que contiene algunas partes de episodios de la primera temporada.

-Entonces, ¿has hablado con Scott?-pregunto EJ a Stiles.

-No.-dijo el chico.- ¿Y tú?

-No, no nos hemos encontrado.-dijo ella.-Sus visitas inician y terminan en el cuarto de mi hermana.

-¿Estás bromeando, verdad?-pregunto él.

-¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?-pregunto ella.-Papá castigo a Allison sin ver a Scott durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo, así que para verse se mete por la ventana de su habitación y sale por donde mismo.

-¿Y por qué sabes eso?-pregunto Stiles.

-Porque los escucho.-dijo ella.-Y conozco a mi hermana.

-¿Y sabes que hace eso?-pregunto Stiles.

-¿Quieres que guarde silencio?-pregunto ella señalándole con la cabeza a la puerta.

-Lo apreciaría.-dijo Stiles.

Derek le había dicho que evitara a Allison y él en serio intentaba hacerlo, posiblemente también le quería decir que evitara a todos, pero necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con su amigo, que ni siquiera levanto la mirada cuando la morena le señalo al entrar al salón de clases y eso le dolió más de lo que quisiera admitir, así que en vez de hacerlo, decidió tratar de remediarlo.

-Ese es mi lugar.-dijo Scott cuando llego a su posición.

-Lo sé, solo estaba preparándolo para ti.-dijo EJ poniéndose de pie.-De cualquier manera nunca me ha gustado estar hasta el final.

-Creí que te gustaba estar atrás de mí.-dijo Stiles a la morena.

-Prefiero estar tu lado.-dijo ella ocupando el asiento a lado del castaño.

-Yo preferiría que estuvieras arriba.-dijo Stiles.

-Eres un idiota.-dijo ella golpeándolo en la cabeza antes de girarse hacia el moreno.-Scott, vamos, sé que quieres reírte, ríete.

-Estoy bien.-dijo Scott.- ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?

-No tan interesante que el tuyo.-dijo EJ.-Creo que me enfocare en mis notas y los dejare solos.

-EJ, vamos.-pidió Stiles en un susurro.

-Estaré aquí mismo, con mis notas.-dijo ella levantando la libreta.

-Gracias.-dijo Scott.

-Cuando gustes.-dijo EJ.-Ahora, si no quieren que los encierre en una maldita habitación hasta que bien se maten entre ustedes o mueran de hambre o por asfixia, le sugiero que hablen.

Scott la miro sorprendido por sus palabras, la última vez que había escuchado a alguien decir una amenaza parecido había sido más de 6 años atrás, y fue dicha por Stiles, aunque en esos tiempos la amenazaba había tenido su efecto porque estaba seguro de que Stiles era perfectamente capaz de llevarla a cabo para evitar que sus dos mejores amigos siguieran peleados, ahora mismo la amenaza cayó en saco roto, arreglaría la cosas con Stiles, pero eso no significaba que lo hiciera por ella, ni siquiera sabía porque había dicho eso o porque le importaba tanto su relación con Stiles.

-¿Sigues sin hablarme? ¿Puedes al menos decirme si tu padre está bien? Es sólo un moretón, ¿verdad? ¿Un pequeño rasguño?-pregunto Scott a la nunca de Stiles sin obtener ninguna respuesta.-Sabes que me siento muy mal por eso, ¿verdad? De acuerdo. ¿Qué pasa si te dijera que estoy intentando averiguar cómo va todo esto, y que fui a pedirle ayuda a Derek?

-Si te hablara, diría que eres un idiota por confiar en él.-dijo Stiles.-Pero obviamente no te hablo.

-Técnicamente hablaste con él.-le susurro EJ a Stiles.

-Cállate.-ordeno Stiles.

-Y vas a seguir haciéndolo.-dijo ella.-Solo dale algo de tiempo.

Le dirigió una mirada de reproche a la morena, que solo negó con la cabeza y rio en voz baja, intento por todos los medios ignorar su mirada burlona y la tentación que le hacía querer hablar con Scott, sin embargo más tardo en moverse inquieto que en hacerlo.

-¿Qué ha dicho?-pregunto Stiles girándose hacia Scott provocándole un ataque de risa a EJ.

-Srta. Argent, por favor.-la regaño el profesor.

-Lo siento.-dijo EJ.-Es solo que me pareció que era divertido.

-Si no quiere detención, le sugiero que ría internamente.-dijo él.

-Por supuesto.-dijo EJ.-Mis más grandes disculpas.

-¿Puedo comenzar la clase?-pregunto el profesor.

-¿Por qué todos los profesores me preguntan eso?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Acaso piensan que puedo decirles que hacer?

-Tiene cara de que si comienza a hablar no existe nada que la detenga.-dijo el profesor.-Eso significa que no dejara impartir la clase.

-¿Cómo debería tomarme eso?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Cómo un cumplido o cómo una ofensa?

-¿Cómo se imagina?-pregunto él profesor.

-Bueno, honestamente, no tengo idea; puede ser tomadas de ambas maneras, un cumplido debido a que puedo llegar a aportar una alternativa al silencio ensordecedor que regularmente abundan cualquier clase, y evito que la personas literalmente mueran de aburrimiento, pero al mismo tiempo puede ser una ofensa si se considera que es molesto y que les impide a los demás expresar sus ideas o...-dijo EJ sin embargo las palabras dejaron de salir de su boca abruptamente al ver la expresión del profesor.-Voy a guardar silencio ahora mismo.

-Gracias.-dijo el profesor.-Ahora, volviendo al tema de la clase anterior...

EJ trataba de prestar atención a la clase, pero fracasaba estrepitosamente al interesarse más en lo que sus compañeros comentaban que en lo que el profesor estaba diciendo, aunque claro, si le preguntaban, le echaría la culpa a que la noche anterior no durmió nada, apenas cerraban los ojos e imágenes sin sentido inundaban su cabeza y solía despertar a los cuantos minutos con la respiración agitada y con la pijama empapada de sudor, y estuvo a punto de comentarlo cuando el profesor le llamo la atención al ver que no le ponía atención, pero por fortuna, el timbre que anunciaba el término de la hora se escuchó por todo el pasillo y solamente le sonrió mientras recogía sus cosas ante su mirada incriminatoria.

-¿En serio suelo hablar de más?-pregunto EJ mientras salía de clase.

-Estoy acostumbrado a los que no paran de hablar.-dijo Scott encogiéndose de hombros.-Así que no pudo decirte.

-¿Stiles?-pregunto ella.

-Algunas veces.-dijo Stiles.-Las mismas veces que yo.

-Eso es aceptable para mí.-dijo ella.

-Sí, para mí también.-dijo Stiles.-Aunque creo que...

-¡Stiles!-le llamo la atención Scott.- ¿Podemos seguir con el tema?

-Claro.-dijo Stiles.-Derek.

-Sí, Derek.-dijo el moreno.

-Recuérdame algo.-pidió EJ.- ¿Derek es Bad boy?

-Sí.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Bad boy?-pregunto Scott confundido.

-Sí, al parecer ella y Derek tienen una especie de relación.-dijo Stiles.-Debe ser la primera persona que no se doblega ante Derek.

-Por qué es un idiota.-dijo EJ.-No tengo por qué tenerle miedo.

-Suele ser bastante amenazante.-dijo Stiles.-Sobre todo cuando te amenaza con arrancarte la garganta con sus dientes.

-¿Y le pediste consejo a él?-pregunto EJ a Scott.- ¿Por qué?

-Necesitaba consejo.-dijo Scott.

-Sí, en definitiva él va a proporcionártelo.-dijo EJ.-Seguramente te dirá como espantar a las personas.

-Ella tiene razón.-dijo Stiles al ver la mirada de Scott.

-¡Stiles!-lo riño Scott.

-Lo siento.-dijo el chico.- ¿Quiere que te metas en tu lado animal y te enfades?

-Sí.-dijo Scott.

-De acuerdo, corrígeme si me equivoco, pero todas las veces que haces eso, intentas matar a alguien.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Tienes que decirlo en voz alta?-pregunto Scott mirando a la morena.

-Está bien, ella sabe.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Ella sabe?-pregunto Scott.

-Sí, tu pequeño problema de control de ira.-dijo Stiles.-El punto aquí es que intentas matar a alguien, y ese alguien a veces soy yo.

-Pobrecito.-dijo EJ.- ¿Quieres un abrazo?

-No de ti.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Quizá de alguien que mide 1.80 m, es musculoso y moreno?-pregunto ella.- ¿Y viste chaqueta de cuero?

-Cállate y no interrumpas.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Scott?

-Lo se.-dijo él chico confuso por las palabras de la chica.-Eso es a lo que se refiere cuando dice que no sabe si puede enseñarme, tengo que poder controlarlo.

-Bueno, ¿cómo va a enseñarte a hacer eso?-pregunto Stiles.

-No lo sé.-dijo Scott encogiéndose de hombros.-No creo que él tampoco lo sepa.

-Está bien.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Cuándo vas a volver a verlo?

-Solo dime que no lo contarás... Que no lo contaran.-dijo Scott.-Actúen normal y pasen el día.

-Mis labios están sellados.-dijo EJ.-Aunque si después utilizo esto y tus reuniones nocturnas con Ally cómo un método de negociación, no me culpes a mí.

-¿Hablas de chantaje?-pregunto Stiles.

-Prefiero llamarlo intercambio de favores.-dijo ella.

-Me gusta.-dijo Stiles.

-Es genial, ¿verdad?-pregunto EJ.

-¿Chicos?-pregunto Scott cuando se vio las intenciones de ambos de comenzar a parlotear sobre el tema.- ¿Cuento con ustedes o no?

-¿Cuando?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Cuándo lo veras?

-Me va a recoger en la clínica veterinaria después de trabajar.-dijo Scott.

-Después de trabajar.-dijo Stiles.-De acuerdo, bueno, entonces eso me da hasta que acabe el instituto hoy.

-¿Para hacer qué?-pregunto Scott.

-Para enseñarte yo.-dijo Stiles.-Y EJ.

-¿Yo?-pregunto la chica.-No, no, no, no voy a participar en esto.

-Sí, tu sí.-dijo Stiles tomándola del brazo para jalarla y dejar solo a Scott.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

-¿Ella es la chica con la que estás enamorado?-pregunto EJ siguiendo la mirada del castaño.

Se encontraban en la cafetería, y aunque su intención era sentarse con su hermana, Stiles la jalo hacia una mesa apartada y la obligo sentarse con él y Scott, y no iba a negar que disfrutaba la compañía de los chicos, pero ya tenía suficientes problemas en casa con las burlas hacia su hermana como para empeorarlo, sin embargo se quedó, y no debido a que prefería los problemas, si no porqué le gustaba la idea de que confiaran en ella, o al menos Stiles lo hiciera.

-Sí.-dijo Scott mirando por encima del libro.-Ha estado enamorado de ella desde siempre.

-No es tu tipo, Stiles.-dijo EJ.-Pensé que te gustaban diferentes, un poco más grandes y más musculosos.

-Cállate.-dijo Stiles golpeándola en el hombro.

-Ok, me calló.-dijo ella.-Si me respondes porque Scott está escondido detrás del libro de historia para evitar que mi hermana lo vea.

-Esa es una buena pregunta.-dijo Stiles.

-No me digas.-dijo EJ.- ¿Desde cuándo no hago una pregunta buena?

-Creo que el libro lo hace aún más obvio.-dijo Stiles.-Además, lo va a leer de todas formas.

-¿Tienes ya algún plan?-pregunto Scott.

-Eso creo.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Significa es que ahora me odias?-pregunto Scott.

-No, pero tu mierda se ha infiltrado en mi vida, así que ahora tengo que hacer algo al respecto.-dijo Stiles.-Además, soy definitivamente un mejor Yoda que Derek.

-Bien, sí, enséñame.-dijo Scott.

-Sí, seré tu Yoda.-dijo Stiles.

-Sí, sé mi Yoda.-dijo Scott.

-Tu Yoda seré.-dijo Stiles imitando la voz del mítico personaje.-Lo dije al revés.

-Sí, lo sé.-dijo Scott.

-De acuerdo, ¿sabes qué?-pregunto Stiles al notar el tono en el que respondió.-Definitivamente sigo odiándote.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto EJ al verlo ponerse de pie.

-A tener diversión.-dijo el chico tomando sus cosas, entre ellas el libro que escondía Scott.

Scott se paró inmediatamente al darse cuenta de que Allison lo había visto y corrió atrás de su mejor amigo ante la mirada divertida de EJ, y está rio aún más al saber que estaba siendo seguido por su hermana, así que EJ solo respirar profundo y volver a su libro, o al menos eso hizo hasta que alguien la saco de su ensoñación con un fuerte golpe en la mesa.

-Quítate los audífonos, ahora.-ordeno su hermana jalando los mencionados con más brusquedad de la que debería.

-¡Auch!-gimió EJ sobándose los oídos.

-El dolor será peor si no me dices que está pasando.-advirtió Allison.

-¿Debo recordarte que yo soy la que conozco las formas indicadas para torturar?-pregunto EJ divertida.

-Emilia, esto no es un juego.-dijo Allison.

-¿Entonces qué tal si empezamos otra vez?-pregunto EJ.-Hola, hermana mayor, por favor, toma asiento, y dime, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Decirme que está pasando.-dijo Allison.

-¿Donde?-pregunto EJ.

-No te hagas la inteligente conmigo.-ordeno Allison.-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

-No, en realidad no se a lo que te refieres.-dijo EJ.-Tu pregunta fue un tanto ambigua, nunca deja de pasar nada.

-Emilia.-advirtió Allison.

-Amalia.-dijo EJ en su mismo tono.

-¿Que está sucediendo con Scott?-pregunto Allison.

-¿Scott?-pregunto EJ.

-El chico que estaba sentado a un lado tuyo ocultándose tras un libro y que se escondió en el baño de los hombres cuando intente hablar con él.-dijo Allison.-Ese Scott.

-Él.-dijo EJ.

-Sí, él.-dijo Allison.

-Es tu novio Ally, no el mío.-dijo ella.-No tengo idea de que le esté pasando.

-Es tu amigo y el mejor amigo de Stiles.-dijo Allison.-Al que resulta que tú estás muy apegada.

-No me gusta el tono en que lo dices.-dijo EJ.

-Nunca había conocido a nadie con los que te juntaras, a excepción de Elena y de los compañeros de clases que los maestros de obligaban a tener en la realización de trabajos.-dijo Allison.-Y ahora, prácticamente vives pegada a Stiles, y por consiguiente a Scott.

-Comparto todas mis clases con ellos.-dijo EJ.-Y tienen algo que he hace entrar en confianza.

-Y es por eso que responderás mi pregunta.-dijo Allison.

-Ally, sabes lo que pienso.-dijo EJ.-No me voy a meter en relaciones de otras personas.

-También piensas que matar a una persona es mejor que a un animal.-dijo Allison.-Así que me vas a decir que pasa.

-No pienso que sea mejor matar a una persona que a un animal, preferiría matar a una persona que matar a un animal.-la corrigió EJ.-Los animales son seres inocentes que no te darán una puñalada por la espalda, ellos actúan por instinto, te protegen y te quieren sin importar nada, así que, perdóname si prefiero a los animales que a las personas.

-Te disculpare si me dices que está pasando.-dijo ella.

-¿Por qué crees que yo lo es?-pregunto EJ.-Que Stiles sea mí me... Amigo no significa que Scott lo sea.

-Ibas a decir mejor amigo.-dijo Allison.-Lo conoces desde hace una semana y ya lo consideras tu mejor amigo.

-Siento que lo conociera de más tiempo, no puedo cambiar lo que siento.-dijo ella.-Pero ese no es el tema, el tema es que tú y Scott tienen problemas en su relación, y yo no voy a ayudarte.

-Tú me vas a ayudar.-dijo Allison.-O le diré a mamá y a papá sobre ya sabes qué.

-Y yo les diré sobre las visitas nocturnas de Scott.-dijo EJ poniéndose de pie.-Ahora hermana mayor, déjame informarte algo, aun si supiera que ocurre con Scott, no te lo diría, porque si el confió lo suficiente en mi para decírmelo, no voy a romper esa confianza, ¿entendido?

-Necesito tu ayuda.-dijo ella.

-Lo que necesitas es ir a clase, no quieres que tu castigo se alargue.-dijo EJ recogiendo sus cosas.-Nos vemos después.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

-Si tú le vas a enseñar, ¿qué hago aquí?-pregunto EJ.

-¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?-pregunto Stiles.

Observo cómo Stiles comenzaba a sacar cosas de su mochila, y se repitió mentalmente la pregunta que le había hecho, ¿tenía algo que hacer? Regularmente las horas libres las pasaba en su auto o en la biblioteca, así que no tenía nada importante que hacer, pero tampoco se trataba de que le llenara de cosas sin saber su propósito.

-No realmente.-dijo ella.-Pero quiero saber que hago aquí.

-Considérate Obi Wan Kenobi.-dijo Stiles.

-Me consideraría más un Qui-Gon Jinn.-dijo ella.

-Alguien ha visto Star Wars.-sonrió Stiles.

-Entre otras cosas.-dijo ella.- Ahora, ¿nos puedes decir que hacemos en el campo de Lacrosse?

-De acuerdo.-dijo Stiles rebuscando en la maleta.-Ponte esto.

-¿No es esto un monitos de pulsaciones del equipo de atletismo?-pregunto Scott tomándolo lo que le ofrecía.

-Sí, lo he cogido prestado.-dijo Stiles.

-Robado.-dijo Scott.

-Temporalmente usurpado.-dijo Stiles.-El entrenador lo usa para medir sus pulsaciones con su móvil mientras corre, y vas a llevarlo puesto el resto del día.

-¿No es el teléfono del entrenador?-pregunto Scott mirando el celular.

-Eso lo he robado.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Scott.

-Sí, ¿por qué?-pregunto EJ.-Si lo que tiene que hacer es controlar su ira, ¿para qué requieres esto?

-Es complicado.-dijo Stiles.-Necesitamos medir sus latidos para saber cuándo pierde el control.

-Dime una cosa.-pidio EJ a Scott.- ¿Qué clase de criatura eres?

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto Scott.

-He estado observándote, y escuchado a Stiles, para alguien que tiene problemas de ira, te estas toma molestias, así que algo me dice que tienes miedo de algo más.-dijo EJ.-La conclusión más lógica, o al menos la mía, es que debes ser una criatura sobrenatural que teme perder el control y lastimar a las personas que ama.

-¿Que sabes sobre eso?-pregunto Stiles.

-Mi mejor amiga, Elena, es una mujer coyote.-dijo EJ.-Ella me hablo de todas las criaturas que conocía, y yo me interese tanto en eso que comencé a investigar por mi cuenta.

-¿Y estás bien con eso?-pregunto Scott.

-¿Bromeas? Es genial me encanta, dure un tiempo pensando que era una de ellas, pero no fue cierto.-dijo ella.-No pregunten, es una larga y complicada historia.

-Estás diciendo que si ahora mismo te dijera que soy una criatura sobrenatural, ¿no me llamarías loco o correrías?-pregunto Scott.- ¿Me ayudarías?

-Lo repito, mi mejor amiga es una criatura sobrenatural.-dijo ella.-Estoy bien con eso.

-Ok.-dijo Stiles.-Scott es un...

-¡Stiles!-grito Scott.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el chico confundido.-Su mejor amiga era una mujer coyote, puede ayudar.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Scott.-Pero no puedes decirle nada a nadie.

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?-pregunto EJ.-Soy buena improvisando, mintiendo e inventando escusas, tengo más secretos que nadie.

-Soy un hombre lobo.-dijo Scott.-Y no puedo controlarlo.

-De acuerdo.-dijo EJ.-Stiles, ¿puedes decirnos para que ocupas el celular?

-¿Qué?-pregunto Scott confundido.- ¿Eso es todo? ¿No dirás nada más?

-Eres un hombre lobo y te creo.-dijo EJ.- ¿Qué más tengo que decir?

-¿Que me aleje de tu hermana por ejemplo?-pregunto Scott.

-Mi hermana es lo suficientemente mayor para decidir con quién sale o con quien se acuesta, así como yo no me meto en sus relaciones, ella no se mete en las mías, es como una regla no escrita entre nosotras.-dijo EJ.-Ahora, eres un hombre lobo, ¿eso qué? Eres un buen chico, un buen amigo, y tienes cualidades que muchos no tienen, a mí me parece que eso es lo que importa.

-Creo que estoy enamorado.-dijo Stiles mirando a la morena.-Me he enamorado de ti y tus rarezas.

-Cállate.-gruño la morena golpeándolo en el hombro.-Y no soy rara, soy de edición limitada.

-¿Edición limitada no es lo mismo que rara?-pregunto Scott ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la chica.-Solo digo.

-¿Podemos hacer lo que venimos a hacer?-pregunto EJ.

-De acuerdo, bueno, cuando tus pulsaciones aumentan te conviertes en lobo, ¿sí?-pregunto Stiles.-Cuando juegas lacrosse, cuando estas con Allison, cuando te enfadas, quizá aprender a controlarlo está unido a aprender a controlar tus pulsaciones.

-Como el Increíble Hulk.-dijo Scott.

-Cómo el increíble Hulk, sí.-dijo Stiles.

-No, soy el increíble Hulk.-dijo Scott.

-¿Te callas y te pones la correa?-pregunto Stiles.

-Sigo sin saber que hago aquí.-dijo EJ.- ¿Para qué me necesitas?

-Me vas a ayudar.-dijo Stiles.-Pero ahora, vamos a mantenerlo indefenso.

-¿Para qué quieres cinta?-pregunto EJ al verlo sacar una cinta gris.

-Ya lo veras.-dijo Stiles.

Tras verificar que Scott se hubiera puesto las cosas correctamente, lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hasta el centro del campo de lacrosse, donde procedió a inmovilizarlo para proceder a explicarle la situación a ambos y comenzar el juego.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

El salón de clases comenzaba a llenarse y EJ no daba señales de vida, desde que había corrido de la cancha de lacrosse ninguno de los dos la había visto y aunque ninguno lo dijera, ambos estaban un tanto preocupados. La que si dio señales de vida fue Allison, quien a pesar de los intentos de los chicos consiguió sentarse en el asiento de atrás de Scott.

-Hey, no te he visto en todo el día.-dijo Allison.

-Sí.-dijo Scott.-He estado súper ocupado.

-¿Cuándo vas a arreglar tu teléfono?-pregunto ella.-Siento que me he desconectado totalmente de ti.

-Pronto.-dijo Scott.-Muy pronto.

-He cambiado de compañero de laboratorio, por cierto.-dijo ella.

-¿Con quién te has puesto?-pregunto él.

-Contigo, tonto.-dijo ella.

-¿Conmigo?-pregunto Scott.-Quiero decir, ¿estas segura?

-Sí, así tengo una excusa para llevarte a casa a estudiar.-dijo ella sonriendo, sin embargo al ver la cara del chico su semblante cambio.-No te importa, ¿verdad?

-No quiero bajarte la nota.-dijo Scott.

-Bueno, a lo mejor yo puedo subir tu nota.-dijo Allison.- ¿Vienes a mi casa esta noche? ¿8:30?

-¿Esta noche?-pregunto él.

-8:30.-afirmo ella.

-Vamos a volver al trabajo.-dijo Finstock llamando su atención dejando caer un libro en su escritorio.-Empecemos con un resumen rápido... ¿Dónde está su hermana, Srta. Argent?

-No lo sé.-dijo Allison.-Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que no estaba.

-Está con la enfermera, señor.-dijo Stiles.-No se sintió bien.

-¿En serio Stilinski?-pregunto Finstock.

-Puede preguntarle a Scott si no me cree.-dijo Stiles.-Dijo que le dolía la cabeza y estaba mareada, que no se sentía bien.

-Eso es raro.-dijo Allison.-Ella nunca se enferma.

-Fue lo que ella dijo.-dijo Scott.- ¿Nos estás diciendo mentirosos?

-Estoy diciéndole mentirosa a ella.-dijo Allison.- ¿Cuándo paso?

-Estábamos en la cancha de lacrosse.-dijo Scott.-Practicando.

-Bueno, en ese caso, McCall, ¿puede ir con la enfermera para ver si va a regresar?-pregunto Finstock.-Me gustaría saber si la veré en práctica hoy.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Scott poniéndose de pie.

-No es necesario, estoy aquí.-dijo EJ desde la puerta.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Scott rápidamente.-No luces bien.

-No estoy bien.-dijo EJ.-Algo raro paso, pero dado que no hay una causa médica, no me puedo ir.

-En ese caso, tome asiento.-dijo Finstock.-Empezaremos la clase.

-Genial.-dijo EJ tomando su lugar.-Solo me quedare aquí y tratare de no dormirme.

-Excelente, ahora cómo les iba diciendo, empecemos con un resumen rápido de la lectura de anoche.-dijo el entrenador.-Greenberg, baja la mano, todo el mundo sabe que lo leíste, ¿qué tal, McCall?

-¿Qué?-pregunto el chico.

-La lectura.-dijo el profesor.

-¿La lectura de anoche?-pregunto Scott.

-¿Qué tal la lectura de la dirección de Gettysburg?-pregunto el profesor.

-¿Qué?-pregunto él chico.

-Es sarcasmo.-explico el profesor.- ¿Sabes lo que significa "Sarcasmo", McCall?

-Mucho.-dijo Scott mirando a Stiles.

-¿Hiciste la lectura o no?-pregunto el entrenador.

-Creo que se me olvidó.-dijo Scott.

-Buen trabajo, McCall.-dijo el entrenador.-No es como si no tuvieras ya un suspenso en esta clase, vamos, amigo, sabes que no pudo dejarte en el equipo si suspendes. ¿Qué tal si haces un resumen de la lectura de la noche anterior? ¿No? ¿Qué tal de la noche anterior a esa? ¿Qué tal si haces un resumen de algo que hayas leído alguna vez en toda tu vida?

-Yo...-empezó Scott.

-¿No? ¿Un blog?-pregunto Finstock.- ¿Qué tal la parte de atrás de una caja de cereales? ¿No? ¿Qué tal la advertencia de sólo adultos de tu página web favorita que visitas cada noche? ¿Nada? Gracias, McCall, gracias. Gracias por extinguir la última pizca de esperanza que tengo en nuestra generación, se las has quitado a todos. Gracias. En la próxima practica puedes empezar con las carreras suicidas, a menos que sea leer demasiado.

-Por favor, cállese.-gruño EJ al profesor.-Es obvio que el chico no ha leído nada en su vida, dele un libro que lo lea durante la clase y cállese de una maldita vez.

-¿Disculpe?-pregunto el entrenador mirando a la morena.

-Lo que escucho.-dijo EJ.-No hizo la tarea, tenemos problemas fuera de la escuela sabe, así que si alguna vez faltamos a clase o faltamos con tareas, debería dejarnos serlo.

-EJ, no quiero castigarte.-dijo Finstock.-Guarda silencio.

-Solo déjelo en paz.-dijo EJ.-No sabe nada acerca de él, solo que es un jugador estrella que lo llevara a ganar un campeonato.

-¿Y tú sabes más de él?-pregunto Allison.-Por qué, vamos, EJ, llevas una semana conociéndolo.

-No lo sé.-dijo EJ en un grito mientras se ponía de pie.-Todo es demasiado confuso.

-¿Qué es confuso?-pregunto Allison acercándose a su hermana.- ¿Que de alguna manera Stiles y Scott han roto tus barreras?

-No, eso no.-dijo ella.-Es confuso que recuerde.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Allison confundida.

-Creo que puedo recordar.-dijo EJ.-Eso es confuso.

-¿Emilia que está sucediendo?-pregunto Allison tomándola de los brazos.-Hace años que no tenías un ataque de esta manera.

-Necesito aire.-dijo EJ recogiendo su mochila.-Necesito aire.

-¿No ira tras ella?-pregunto el entrenador al ver a la morena salir del salón de clase.

-Quiero regresar a casa sin ninguna herida, gracias.-dijo Allison volviendo a su lugar.

-¿Herida?-pregunto Finstock.

-Tras su adopción, EJ sufría este tipo de ataque, ataques de pánico en los que perdía completamente la noción, si alguno de nosotros que no fuera papá intentaba acercársele o hablar con ella, resultaba herido, y no precisamente psicológicamente.-dijo Allison.-Ella va a regresar, solo déjela que piense las cosas, que su mente se aclare.

-¿Allison?-la llamo Stiles.-Ella dijo que recordaba.

-¿Y?-pregunto ella.

-Nada.-dijo Stiles.-Supongo que luego lo hablare con ella.

-Como quieras.-dijo Allison.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

-Es ella.-dijo Stiles mientras avanzaban por el pasillo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Scott.

-Es Allison.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste sobre la noche de luna llena? Estabas pensando en ella, ¿verdad? En protegerla.

-Ok.-dijo Scott.

-¿Recuerdas la noche del primer partido de lacrosse?-pregunto Stiles.-Dijiste que podías escuchar su voz en el campo.

-Sí, lo hacía.-dijo Scott.

-Bueno, eso es lo que te trajo de vuelta para que pudieras marcar, y luego, después del partido en el vestuario, no la mataste; al menos no como intentabas matarme a mí.-dijo Stiles.-Ella te trae de vuelta.

-No, no, no, pero eso no es siempre verdad, porque literalmente cada vez que la beso o la toco...-empezó Scott.

-No, eso no es lo mismo.-dijo Stiles.-Cuando haces eso, eres otro adolescente hormonal pensando en sexo, ¿sabes? Estás pensando en sexo ahora mismo, ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo siento.-dijo Scott riendo.

-Está bien.-dijo Stiles.-Mira, en la clase cuando te estaba cogiendo la mano, fue diferente, ¿de acuerdo? No creo que te haga débil, creo que te da control, es como un ancla.

-Te refieres a que es porque la quiero.-dijo Scott.

-Exacto.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Acabo de decir eso?-pregunto Scott.

-Sí, acabas de decirlo.-dijo Stiles.

-La quiero.-dijo Scott.

-Es genial.-dijo Stiles.-Ahora en otro tema...

-No, no, no, en serio.-dijo Scott.-Creo que estoy totalmente enamorado de ella.

-Y es muy bonito.-dijo Stiles.-Ahora...

-Stiles.-dijo Scott tomándolo del brazo.-La quiero.

-Sí, escuche eso.-dijo su amigo.

-No puedo hacerlo.-dijo Scott.-No puedo.

-¿Que no puedes hacer?-pregunto Stiles.

-Siento que la estoy traicionando.-dijo Scott.-No puedo querer a alguien más.

-Scotty, ella se fue hace 6 años.-dijo Stiles entendiendo sus palabras.-No puedes seguir aferrado al fantasma de Jules, ella no lo hubiera querido.

-No lo entiendes.-dijo Scott.-Lia era mi todo, no puedo querer a alguien más porque no puedo perder a alguien más.

-Ok, no vas a perder a Allison.-dijo Stiles.-La muerte de Jules fue un evento trágico, y no va a volverse a repetir.

-No puedo olvidarla Stiles.-dijo Scott.-Aun puedo verla Stiles, veo su sonrisa, escucho su risa, sueño con ella, sueño con la vida que deberíamos haber tenido.

-Scott, ella está muerta, y me duele mucho decirlo, pero ella no va a volver.-dijo Stiles.-Tienes la oportunidad de una nueva oportunidad a lado de Allison, tómala.

-¿Qué pasa si no puedo?-pregunto Scott.

-¿Por qué no podrías?-pregunto Stiles.-Acabas de decir que estás completamente enamorado de ella.

-Lo estoy.-dijo Scott.-Supongo que tengo que intentarlo.

-Fantástico, ahora, antes de que te vayas a escribir un soneto, ¿podemos hablar de esto, por favor?-pregunto Stiles.-Porque obviamente no puedes estar alrededor de ella todo el tiempo.

-Sí, sí, lo siento.-dijo Scott negando con la cabeza.- ¿Entonces qué hago?

-No lo sé.-dijo Stiles.-Todavía.

-No.-negó Scott al ver la expresión de su amigo.-Tienes una idea, ¿verdad?

-Sí.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Esa idea va a meterme en problemas?-pregunto Scott.

-Quizá.-dijo Stiles.-No mayores a los que hemos enfrentado.

-¿Esa idea va a causarme daños psicológicos?-pregunto Scott.

-Sí, definitivamente.-dijo Stiles.-Vamos.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Scott siguiendo a su amigo.

Siguió confundido a su amigo que caminaba de un aula a otra mientras buscaba con la mirada a alguien, no supo a quien hasta que tras intercambiar palabras con unos cuantos compañero lo siguió hasta la cancha de lacrosse, donde en las gradas estaba la pelinegra que supuso había estado buscando dese que salió de clases.

-¿Que estamos haciendo?-pregunto Scott.

-Ya verás.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Por qué nos dirigimos a donde está sentada EJ?-pregunto Scott.

-Vamos a hablar con ella.-dijo Stiles.-Primero hablamos con ella, no se veía bien, después hacemos lo de tu problema.

-¡Stiles!-exclamas Scott tomándolo del brazo.- ¿No escuchaste a Allison? Tiene que estar sola, no quiere ayuda.

-Mira, se veía mal, y no sé tú, pero yo no voy a dejarla sola, nos necesita.-dijo Stiles.-Si su hermana no se preocupa, yo sí.

-Ella no es Lia, Stiles.-dijo Scott deteniendo la marcha de su amigo.-Que luzca como pensamos que Lia debería de lucir no la convierte en ella.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Stiles.

-Mira, me siento identificado con ella, me resulta fácil confiar en ella y admito que en algunos momentos se siente como si estuviéramos en tercer grado, si fuéramos Scott, Stiles y Lia contra el mundo.-dijo Scott.-Pero tú mismo lo dijiste, Lia está muerta Stiles, necesitamos seguir adelante, y aferrarnos a alguien que creemos se parece a ella no la va a traer de vuelta.

-En primer lugar, sé que Jules está muerta, Scott, sé que EJ no es ella, soy perfectamente capaz de diferenciar a ambas, quizá mi relación con Jules no era tan compleja como contigo, pero era mi mejor amiga y sé que EJ no es ella.-dijo Stiles.-En segundo lugar, es mi amiga, y acaba de sufrir un ataque de pánico, y no voy a dejarla sola.

-Stiles, su hermana dijo que tenía que estar sola.-dijo Scott.-Ella la conoce mejor que nosotros.

-No me importa.-dijo Stiles.-Voy a hacer esto, y tú eres bienvenido a acompañarme.

El moreno soltó entre dientes una maldición antes de seguir el ejemplo de su amigo y acercarse a la morena, la cual estaba sentada en la grada más alta mirando perdida el paisaje, Stiles se sentó una más abajo al equivalente de su izquierda, y él tomo el lado derecho, por un momento pensó que no se había dado cuenta de su llegada, no hablo ni hizo algún movimiento que indicara que se había dado cuenta de que estaban ahí, sin embargo antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie y decírselo a Stiles, EJ se sentó en medio de ambos.

-He estado pensando.-dijo ella.-Elena me dijo que algunas veces para poder controlarse necesitan una especie de atadura que los haga volver a la realidad, que requieren algo que los mantenga atados a su lado humano.

-Lo sabemos.-dijo Stiles.-Lo hemos averiguado.

-¿Y?-pregunto ella.- ¿Funciona?

-Aún no lo comprobamos.-dijo Scott.

-Deberíamos hacerlo.-dijo ella poniéndose de pie.-Elena dijo que entre más rápido lo consigan, más rápido tomas el control del coyote, en este caso el lobo, que vive en tu interior.

-Siéntate.-ordeno Stiles.-No venimos por eso.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto ella.

-Creo que sabes perfectamente porque estamos aquí.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Tienes que hablarnos de algo?

-No lo creo.-dijo ella.

-¿Ni siquiera de tu ataque en clase de Finstock?-pregunto Stiles.

-Sí, no lo recuerdo con claridad.-dijo ella.- ¿Está muy enojado?

-Está más preocupado por sí seguirás en el equipo.-dijo Stiles.-Y creo que está preocupado por ti, no te veías bien.

-Estoy bien.-dijo ella rápidamente.-Solo necesitaba aire y despejar mi cabeza.

-Sí, Allison dijo lo mismo.-dijo Scott.-Pero Stiles insistió en venir.

-Dijiste que recordabas.-dijo Stiles.-Asumo que lo que recuerdas es sobre tu vida pasada.

-Estoy bien.-dijo ella.-En serio chicos, estoy bien.

-Entonces no tendrás ningún problema en explicarnos que pasa.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Qué recordaste?

-¿En serio quieren saberlo?-pregunto ella.

-Él sí, yo no.-dijo Scott.

-Es un idiota.-dijo Stiles lanzándole una mirada asesina a Scott.-Ignóralo.

-Si dicen una palabra de esto a alguien, me asegurare de destruirlos.-dijo EJ.-Y no es una advertencia, es una promesa.

-Bien.-dijo Stiles.

-Ni una palabra.-dijo Scott.-Aunque si después utilizo esto cómo un método de negociación, no me culpes a mí.

-Eres más inteligente de lo que aparentas.-dijo EJ sonriendo.-No robes mis frases.

-Oblígame.-pidió Scott.

-¿Cuál hueso quiere que te rompa?-pregunto EJ.-Y dado que sanara, no podrás acusarme de nada.

-Chicos, vamos.-dijo Stiles.-EJ, se lo que estás haciendo, estás intentado cambiar de tema.

-Él comenzó al utilizar mis frases.-se defendió la morena.

-No me importa.-dijo Stiles.-Habla.

-Mientras estábamos lanzándole bolas a Scott, comencé a tener una especie de visiones, pero no eran claras, ni tenían ningún sentido.-dijo EJ sentándose entre ellos con las manos en los bolsillos de la chamara.-Escuchaba risas y chillidos de niños, escuchaba una voz masculina, aunque no lograba entender lo que decía, y veía árboles y animales.

-¿Crees que es un recuerdo?-pregunto Stiles.

-No lo sé.-dijo ella.-Los doctores dijeron que era posible que nunca recuperará mi memoria, o al menos no completamente, me dijeron que solo recuperaría fragmentos sin sentido.

-¿Y no es eso lo que paso?-pregunto Scott.

-No lo sé.-dijo EJ.-Nunca me había pasado, o al menos no mientras estuviera despierta.

-Tienes sueños.-dijo Stiles.

-Lo malo de los sueños, es que no puedes definir que es real y que es fantasía.-dijo EJ.-Una de las psicólogas me dijo que llevara un diario, que expresara lo que veía en mis sueños y de esa manera pronto tendría algo con que contar, aunque hasta ahora no he escrito mucho.

-¿Y por eso fue el ataque de pánico?-pregunto Scott.- ¿Por qué posiblemente recuperaras tu vida anterior?

-Eso es algo que no entiendo.-dijo ella.-Estaba tranquilizándome, pero cuando el entrenador comenzó a gritarte, fue cómo si el pánico volviera, como si estuviera gritándome a mí.

-Cómo si te estuviera agrediendo.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Crees que tus padres te maltrataban?

-No lo sé.-dijo ella.-Pero sentí la necesidad de protegerme, de proteger a Scott, y después, una nueva visión llego de golpe, los faros de un vehículo, cómo si me fueran a atropellar.

-¿Crees que está relacionado?-pregunto Stiles.- El hecho de que el pánico volviera con los gritos y que las luces de una auto, ¿crees que tienen algo que ver juntos?

-No lo sé.-dijo EJ.-Solo sé que apenas he dormido desde el viernes, y que ahora, las cosas que solo ocurrían cuando estaba dormida y que ocurrían de vez en cuando, están ocurriendo cuando estoy consciente y eso me aterra.

-¿No deberías de estar feliz?-pregunto Scott.-Puede que estés a nada de recuperar tus recuerdos.

-¿Qué te ha estado contando, Allison?-pregunto EJ.-Porque se lo que sea, no es cierto.

-Solo me dijo que algunas veces musitabas nombres en sueños.-dijo él.-Y que parecías saber más de lo que aparentabas, cómo si ocultaras algo.

-Quizá mi subconsciente oculta algo.-dijo EJ.-Y lo oculta tan bien, que no tengo idea de que sea.

-Lo siento.-dijo Scott.-No imagino lo doloroso que sería vivir así.

-No te preocupes.-dijo EJ.-Estoy acostumbrada.

-¿Admites que es doloroso?-pregunto Stiles.

-Admito que es difícil.-dijo ella.-Los ataques de pánico, aparte de que sean por el TDAH, son por que no recuerdo nada, pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa, pude haber sido cualquiera, y tengo miedo de que si llego a recordarlo, voy a perder más que mi identidad.

-Bueno, no puedo prometer que voy evitar que recuperes tus recuerdos.-dijo Stiles pasándole un brazo por los hombros.-Pero puedo prometer que no voy a permitir que pierdas tu identidad, no te dejare caer.

-Gracias, Stiles.-dijo ella.-Es es muy dulce.

-Lo se.-dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.-Pero debes prometer que nos dirás.

-¿Les diré?-pregunto ella.-Creí que habías arrastrado a Scott en esto.

-Quizá lo hizo.-dijo Scott.-Pero tengo que admitirlo, eres mi amiga, me importas, y dado que has accedido a ayudarnos con mi problema, yo te ayudare con los tuyos.

-Gracias Scott.-dijo ella.-Lo aprecio.

-Ahora que eso ha quedado resuelto.-les llamo Stiles.-EJ, debes de prometer que nos dirás si te sientes mal o si necesitas ayuda, no importa que, no importa la hora, siempre estaremos ahí para ti.

-Gracias.-dijo ella.-Lo prometo.

-Bien.-dijo Stiles poniéndose de pie.- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a averiguar si hemos encontrado su ancla?

-Me parece fantástico.-dijo ella.- ¿Lo harás sufrir?

-Ni lo dudes.-dijo Stiles.

-Estoy aquí mismo.-dijo Scott.

-¿Y?-pregunto ella.

-Emilia, recuerda que salgo con tu hermana.-dijo Scott.-No te haría ningún mal recordarlo.

-¿Me llamaste Emilia?-pregunto ella.-Antes de llamarme por mi nombre, deberías invitarme a comer.

-Ni lo sueñes.-dijo Scott.

-¿Comida china, quizá?-pregunto ella.- ¿O quizá pizza? Te dejo decidir.

-No voy a llevarte a cenar.-dijo Scott.-A ninguno de los dos.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

-¿Perdón, señor?-pregunto Scott.-Sé que estoy castigado y eso, pero tengo que estar en el trabajo y no quiero que me despidan.

-¿Sabe una cosa?-pregunto EJ.-Ni siquiera se defendió, somos las victimas en esto.

-Srta. Argent, si algo he aprendido en esta semana que llevo conociéndola, usted nunca es la victima.-dijo Harris regresando la vista a los papeles que estudiaba.-Y si no quiere problemas, le sugeriría que cambiara de amistades.

-Yo le aconsejaría que se buscara una vida.-dijo EJ.-Quizá de esa manera dejara de meterse donde no le llaman.

-¿Quiere otra hora de castigo?-pregunto Harris.

-¿Quiere que incendia el lugar?-pregunto EJ.-Lo hice una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

-¿Quiere que se le expulse?-pregunto Harris.-Es castigo Srta. Argent, quiero silencio.

-Tápese los oídos.-dijo ella.

-Guarde silencio o se ira con una suspensión.-dijo Harris.-Y lo digo muy en serio.

Iba a replicar, pero la mirada de Stiles y Scott sobre ella la hicieron cambiar de opinión, sí, sabía que Harris los había encontrado en una situación comprometedora con otros chicos, pero no por eso iba a permitir que los fastidiara, sin embargo está vez lo dejaría pasar, no solo estaba en juego su castigo, si no el de sus amigos, así que ignoraría esa vocecilla en su cabeza que le decía que atacara al profesor y que consiguiera la suspensión, y sería buena chica y se quedaría callada escuchando a sus compañeros sentados en la mesa de enfrente mientras conversaban de lo que había pasado en los últimos días.

-Sabías que me curaría.-dijo Scott a Stiles.

-Sí.-dijo el chico.

-¿Lo hiciste para ayudarme a aprender?-pregunto Scott.

-Sí.-dijo Stiles.

-Mentiroso.-soltó EJ por lo bajo para que solo ellos la escucharan.

-Pero parcialmente castigarme.-dijo Scott.

-Sí.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Parcialmente?-pregunto EJ mirando incrédula a Stiles.- ¿En serio?

-Bueno, esa es obvia.-dijo Stiles encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, y no puedo tenerte enfadado conmigo.-dijo Scott.

-Ya no estoy enfadado.-dijo Stiles.-Mira, tienes algo, Scott, ¿de acuerdo? Lo quieras o no, puedes hacer cosas que nadie más puede, eso significa que ya no tienes elección, significa que tienes que hacer algo.

-Lo se.-dijo Scott.-Y lo hare.

-¿Está es la parte donde se levantan y se abrazan y se besan?-pregunto EJ ganándose una mirada de reproche por sus compañeros.- ¿Qué? Dicen que la mejor parte de una pelea es la reconciliación.

-De acuerdo, ustedes dos, fuera de aquí.-ordeno Harris señalando a los dos muchachos.

-Gracias.-dijo Scott tomando sus cosas.

-¿Qué hay de ella?-pregunto Stiles.

-Ella no va a ningún lado.-dijo Harris.-Le queda media hora de detención.

-¿Está bromeando?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Que hice está vez?

-¿Quiere una lista?-pregunto Harris.

-¿Quiere una vida?-pregunto EJ sonriendo inocentemente.

-¿Quiere otra hora?-pregunto Harris.

-Váyanse.-pidió EJ a Stiles.-Estaré bien, te llamó cuando salga, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien.-dijo Stiles.-Pero llamas.

-Por supuesto.-dijo EJ.-Creo que Scott me debe una comida.

-Olvídalo.-dijo Scott sonriendo antes de abandonar el aula seguido de Stiles.

-Entonces, Adrián.-comenzó EJ.- ¿Que haremos en este corto periodo de tiempo? ¿Algo interesante?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que les parecio?  
> Saludos  
> Duvessa


	6. Capitulo IV: Sueños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de la aventura enfrentando al alfa, las pesadillas de EJ hacen que conozca parte del pasado de su padre al mismo tiempo que intenta evitar a Scott y Stiles por lo que paso esa noche con el alfa.  
> Por otro lado, Derek tiene un sueño que lo hace recordar lo que cierto castaño podía provocar en él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capitulo  
> Nuevamente, tiene cierta mención de capitulos de la temporada 1.  
> Espero les guste.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada, el sueño era tan vivido que no parecía ser un sueño, aún tenía el olor a tierra húmeda inundando sus fosas nasales y el sonido de las risas y los gritos aun flotaban a su alrededor, era la quinta noche que soñaba con lo mismo, siempre él mismo sueño, una caminata en el bosque con personas a su alrededor, aunque no lograba definir sus rostros o identificar sus palabras, dos personas, posiblemente dos chicos como ella, estaban a su lado, parecía un día de campo, parecía un recuerdo perdido, aunque dudaba que algún recuerdo terminara con una bestia saltando sobre ella.

Tras dar un par de vueltas en la cama y darse cuenta de que no eran ni las doce, al parecer solo había dormido unos minutos nuevamente, ni siquiera sabía porque lo intentaba dormir, así que se levantó, se vistió, se pudo unos tenis para correr y tras asegurarse que tanto sus padres como su hermana y su tía estuvieran en sus habitaciones, salió por la ventana y se dirigió al bosque, sabía que sucedería si se quedaba, otro ataque de pánico, otro episodio sin lucidez, así que necesitaba despejarse y vagar por el bosque hasta sentarse en el tronco de un árbol, le dieron la suficiente cordura como para tratar de analizar sus sueños.

-¿Sabes que está escapada tendrá un castigo, verdad?-pregunto su padre sentándose a su lado.

-¡Papa!-exclamo ella.-No te escuche.

-Ni siquiera notaste que venía detrás de ti.-dijo él riendo.-Y eso es algo que a ti nunca te pasa, siempre sueles escuchar, sabes que voy a acercarme antes de que lo hagas.

-Estaba distraída.-dijo ella.

-¿Qué te preocupa?-pregunto él.-Y no digas que nada, porque te conozco, sé que algo está rondando en tu cabeza.

-¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre Stiles?-pregunto ella.

-¿El amigo de Scott?-pregunto él.

-Sí.-dijo ella.- ¿Y recuerdas que comente que habíamos ido al cementerio?

-Escuche algo.-dijo Chris.

-Bueno, me topé con una lápida, de una familia y los nombres y las fechas me resultan familiares.-dijo ella.-Y desde ese día no he podido dormir porque he tenido sueños sin sentido.

-Siempre tienes sueños sin sentido.-dijo Chris.-Y eso no te ha puesto de esta manera.

-Está vez son diferentes, creo que pueden ser recuerdos.-dijo ella.-El lunes, Stiles, Scott y yo estábamos jugando lacrosse en nuestra hora libre y comencé a sentirme rara, las imágenes comenzaron a proyectarse en mi cabeza sin que las pudiera detener.

-Bueno, cariño, creo que habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que eso podría pasar.-dijo Chris.-Sí no recuerdas, los doctores dijeron que era posible que comenzaras a recuperar tus recuerdos.

-Lo sé, sé que los doctores dijeron que podía llegar a pasar.-dijo ella.-Pero eso no le quita lo difícil, y se vuelve más difícil cuando no tiene ninguna lógica.

-¿Por qué es difícil?-pregunto su padre.-Llegues a recuperar la memoria o no, estaremos aquí, somos tu familia, EJ y nada va a cambiar eso.

-¿Qué pasa si no me gusta lo que recuerdo?-pregunto ella.- ¿Sí en vez de ser un bien, resulta ser un mal?

-Te apoyaremos.-dijo Chris.-Eres mi hija, eres hija de tu madre, eres hermana de tu hermana, eres sobrina de tu tía, eres nieta de tu abuelo, y sea cual sea el pasado que tengas, nada va cambiar.

-Promételo.-pidió ella.

-No necesito prometerlo, porque sé que eso va a pasar.-dijo él.-Somos tu familia, ahora y siempre.

-Te quiero, papá.-dijo ella abrazándolo.

-Lo sé, pequeña.-dijo él besándola en la frente.- ¿Existe algo más de lo que quieras hablar?

-No lo creo.-dijo ella.-Es solo que... Es raro que pase después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Hubieras preferido que nunca pasara?-pregunto Chris.- ¿Qué solamente fueran sueños sin sentido?

-No lo sé.-dijo ella.-Creo que sí.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Chris.-Cariño, puede haber personas que aun te busquen, personas que aun esperas que regresen, personas que te quieren.

-Han pasado 6 años, papá.-dijo ella.-Sí alguien me buscara, ya me hubiera encontrado.

-Nos mudamos constantemente, eso hace difícil seguir el rastro.-dijo él.-Y más si no sabes que buscas.

-¿Y qué pasa si no lo hacen?-pregunto ella.- ¿Qué pasa si no me quieren?

-Vamos, Emma, ¿Quién no te quiere?-pregunto su padre riendo.-Todo el mundo me adora.

-Debe haber una razón para la que me encontraras vagando en la carretera.-dijo ella.-Y sea cual sea, no sé si quiero recordarla.

-Ok, voy a decirte algo, pero primero quiero que prometas no decirle a nadie.-pidió su padre.-Y cuando digo a nadie, me refiero a nadie, ni siquiera a tu madre o a tu tía Kate.

-De acuerdo.-dijo ella.

-Cerca de dos años antes de que me casara con tu madre, y que tu hermana naciera, pase por un periodo de rebeldía.-dijo él.-Durante ese periodo de rebeldía, mantuve una relación con otra mujer.

-¿Y?-pregunto ella.-Tenias 17 años, y aún no te casabas con mamá, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Digamos que, ella pertenecía a una familia que no era del agrado de la nuestra.-dijo Chris.-El punto aquí es que, a pesar de mis sentimientos por ella, la dejé.

-¿Tus sentimientos?-pregunto EJ.- ¿La amabas?

-Con todo mi corazón.-dijo su padre.-Casi tanto como las amo a ustedes.

-¿Y por qué la dejaste?-pregunto ella.- ¿Por qué no te quedaste con ella?

-Porque deje que el miedo me dominara, no supe afrontar mis miedos ni pude saltar los obstáculos que se interponían en nuestra relación, así que tome el camino fácil y la abandoné, poco tiempo después me case con tu madre y ya sabes el resto.-dijo él.-Algunas veces, cuando discuto con tu madre o veo algo que me recuerda a ella, me arrepiento de haberla dejado, me arrepiento de no haber seguido el sueño loco de una vida a su lado, pero después veo mi vida y me doy cuenta de que dejarla fue el mejor error que pude cometer, si no lo hubiera hecho ni tu ni Allison estarían en mi vida, y ustedes son lo más importante que pudo pasarme, me doy cuenta de que si no la hubiera dejado, no tendría la vida que tengo.

-Estas tratando de decirme que si dejo que el miedo a toparme con algo desagradable, ¿me arrepentiré?-pregunto ella.

-Estoy tratando de decirte que tu pasado te hizo quien eres.-dijo él.-Y no puedes ni quieres ni debes cambiarlo.

-Pero mi historia es que no sé quién soy.-dijo ella.-No recuerdo nada de mi vida.

-Tu personalidad que estaba formada cuando te adoptamos, Emma, tenías hábitos y costumbres, eras una persona en toda la extensión de la palabra.-dijo él.-Todas las cosas que eres y no eres son debido a tu pasado, aunque no sepamos cual es.

-¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?-pregunto ella.

-Recuperes o no los recuerdos que hayas eliminado de tu cabeza, nada va a cambiar en ti.-dijo Chris.-Quizá tu perspectiva de ver las cosas cambie, pero tú no tienes por qué cambiar.

-¿Y qué pasa si lo hago?-pregunto ella.- ¿Qué pasa si cambio?

-Trabajaremos con eso, igual que hacemos cada vez que una nueva parte de tu personalidad sale a la luz.-dijo Chris.-Trabajamos con lo que sabemos, y lidiamos con ello.

-Cómo si fuera tan sencillo.-dijo ella.

-Quizá no sea sencillo, pero tampoco tiene que ser difícil, todo depende del cristal con que lo veas.-dijo él poniéndose de pie.-Ahora, es momento de regresar, tu madre debe de estar preocupada.

-Estaban dormidos.-dijo EJ.- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que me salí?

-Vi tu sombra al asomarte a verificar, y escuche el ruido.-dijo él.-Te conozco y supe que estabas intentando evitar otro ataque de pánico.

-Allison te dijo.-afirmo ella agachando la mirada.

-Algo que debiste haberme dicho tú.-asintió él.-Pero es tarde y mañana tienes escuela, lo discutiremos antes de que te vayas.

-Lo siento.-dijo ella.-No quería que tú y mama se preocuparan.

-Cariño, eres nuestra hija.-dijo su padre.-Siempre nos preocupamos.

-En ese caso, te diré si vuelve a pasar.-dijo EJ.-Palabra de Boy Scout.

-No fuiste Boy Scout.-dijo él.

-Eso no lo sabes.-dijo ella provocando una carcajada en su padre.

-Vayamos a casa.-dijo su padre negando con la cabeza.

-¿Una carrera?-pregunto ella.

-Soy demasiado viejo para eso.-negó él.

-Cumplirás 37 años, no estás viejo.-dijo ella comenzando a correr.-Y tienes buena condición física, seguro puedes hacerlo.

-Está niña va a matarme.-musito el rubio antes de comenzar a correr para alcanzarla.

*+*+*+*+SC&EJAM+*+*+*+*DS&MEH*+*+*+*+

Allison observo a EJ sentada tranquilamente detrás de su padre mientras miraba por la ventana pérdida en su mundo, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera tan tranquila con la sobreprotección de su papá? Esa mañana habían sido notificadas que hasta nuevo aviso serian llevadas a la escuela, así que ahora mismo se encontraban sentadas en el asiento trasero de la camioneta familiar mientras se dirigían a la escuela, y EJ parecía que estaba cómoda con eso, no parecía importarle, en serio que nunca entendería a su hermana,

-Papá, si vas a insistir en llevarnos al instituto, al menos tienes que dejarnos salir del auto.-dijo Allison.

-No veo a tu hermana quejándose.-dijo su padre mirando a los alrededores.

-Por qué esta tan ocupada en su mundo que no se ha dado cuenta de que hemos llegado.-dijo Allison golpeando a su hermana.- ¿Un poco de ayuda?

-Lo siento.-dijo EJ.- ¿Ayuda con qué?

-Olvídalo.-dijo Allison girando los ojos.

-¿Por qué no está arriba el seguro?-pregunto EJ al intentar abrir la puerta.

-Es en lo que necesito ayuda.-dijo su hermana señalando a su padre que inspeccionaba el lugar con la mirada.

-Vamos, papá, es el instituto.-dijo EJ.- ¿Que nos podría pasar?

-Kate, ¿cuál es tu opinión sobre dar clases en casa?-pregunto Chris.

-Bueno, sabes que soy una chica de aprender haciendo cosas.-dijo Kate.

-¿Están bromeando, verdad?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Saben que pasaría si me quedo en casa todo el día?

-No, no lo sé.-dijo su padre.-Pero me encantaría averiguarlo.

-Tia Kate, ¿cuál es tu opinión sobre padres sobreprotectores que no dejan de arruinar las vidas de sus hijas?-pregunto Allison sonriendo al verla quitar ella misma el seguro ante la mirada de reproche de su hermano.-Gracias.

-De nada.-dijo Kate.

-Llamen cualquier cosa.-pidió su padre.-Y cuando digo cualquier cosa, me refiero a cualquier cosa.

-Seguro.-dijo Allison rodando los ojos.-Adiós.

-¿EJ?-la llamo Chris.

-Sí vuelvo a sufrir lo mismo, te llamaré.-prometió la morena.-O le diré a la enfermera que te llame en caso de que sufra algún ataque de pánico.

-Buena chica.-dijo su padre.

-EJ, alguien te esa mirando.-señalo su tía Kate a un chico tras su hombro.- ¿Quién es?

-Jackson.-dijo EJ mirando al rubio.-Es el novio de Lydia, la mejor amiga de Allison.

-¿No es tu amiga?-pregunto Kate.

-Es mi amiga, pero todavía no tenemos esa clase de amistad.-dijo EJ.-Los veo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

-Seguro.-dijo Chris.-Ten cuidado.

EJ camino unos pasos sin quitarle las vista a su padre y a su tía y no se giró para entrar al instituto hasta que no vio a la camioneta alejarse, aún sentía la mirada de Jackson sobre ella y está lista para encararlo, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse, el rubio se giró y entro al instituto ignorándola, al igual que ella llevaba ignorando a Scott y Stiles durante los dos días siguientes al ataque del alfa, y planea seguir haciéndolo, así que aunque sintió la mirada de todos, incluso la del profesor y la de los dos mencionados, se sentó al otro extremo de su lugar habitual, y tras un momento de sorpresa por el profesor, la clase comenzó dejándola libre de miradas para poder correr y huir de sus amigos en el momento en que la clase termino.

*+*+*+*+SC&EJAM+*+*+*+*DS&MEH*+*+*+*+

-Es raro, todos hablan de lo que pasó la otra noche, y nadie sabe que fuimos nosotros.-dijo Allison.

-Gracias por la protección de menores.-dijo Lydia.

-En realidad, gracias a los oficiales.-dijo EJ apareciendo a su lado y asustando a la pelirroja.

-¡Dios!-gimió Lydia.-Deberías avisarnos cuando te vayas a aparecer así.

-¿Y quitarle lo divertido?-pregunto EJ.-Ni loca.

-¿Por qué gracias a los oficiales?-pregunto Allison.

-Bueno, es un pueblo pequeño, lo usual es que pocas cosas ocurran sin que todo el mundo lo sepa.-dijo EJ.-Así que la única razón por la que no saben que fuimos nosotros fue porque los oficiales de la policía han sido muy discretos, quizá porque entre nosotros se encontraba el hijo del sheriff y no quieren tener ningún problema con su superior.

-Ahora que están las dos aquí.-dijo Allison.- ¿Creen que he tomado la decisión equivocada?

-¿Sobre esa chaqueta con ese vestido?-pregunto Lydia.-Absolutamente

-Te lo dije.-dijo EJ.-Pero cómo siempre, nunca escuchas mis consejos de moda.

-Tú cállate.-dijo Allison.-Y saben lo que quiero decir.

-Creo que esta es mi señal de partida.-dijo EJ.-Las veo en un rato.

-No, no te vas.-dijo Allison tomándola del brazo.-Necesito un poco de tu neutralidad en esto.

-Scott nos encerró en un salón y nos dio por muertos.-dijo Lydia.-Tiene suerte de que no presentemos cargos y le hagamos pagar nuestra terapia.

-Bueno, dado que a mí no me ha encerrado, no tengo nada que alegar.-dijo EJ.-Pero creo que lo hizo para protegerlos, y creo que merece un poco de crédito por eso.

-Nos dejó solos.-dijo Lydia.

-No tengo nada que agregar.-dijo EJ.-Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que ir terminar trabajos.

-¡Cobarde!-la acuso su hermana.

-Precavida.-corrigió la morena.-Sabes que no me meto en las relaciones de las personas.

-Cobarde.-repitió su hermana.

-Mejor cobarde que quedar en medio de una relación, ese es mi dicho.-dijo EJ,-Ahora, ¿podemos cambiar de tema? ¿O en serio me tengo que ir?

-Claro.-dijo Lydia,- ¿Es cierto?

-¿Es cierto que?-pregunto ella.

-Que estás evitando a Scott y Stiles.-respondió la pelirroja.

-¿No estábamos hablando de Allison y Scott?-pregunto EJ.

-Pediste que cambiáramos de tema.-dijo Lydia.-Estoy dando uno nuevo.

-Creo que Allison realmente necesita nuestra ayuda.-dijo EJ.-Enfoquémonos en eso.

-Y tú estás cambiando de tema.-dijo Allison.-Los estás evitando.

-Eso es una mentira.-dijo ella.

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?-pregunto su hermana.

-¿En un pasillo caminando a mi siguiente clase?-pregunto EJ.

-Tenemos un periodo libre.-dijo Allison.-Así que no vas a clase.

-Entonces no lo sé, hermanita.-dijo EJ.-Quizá estoy esperando a que alguien me pregunte que estoy haciendo en el pasillo de la escuela.

-Con nosotros, genio.-dijo Allison rodando los ojos.-Desde que entraste a la escuela, caminas, comes, respiras y vives con Scott y Stiles, y ahora resulta que en vez de estar con ellos, estas con nosotros.

-Eso no es cierto.-dijo EJ.

-Es cierto.-la corrigió Lydia.-Te has acoplado a ellos dos demasiado bien, parece que son tus únicos amigos.

-Tu eres mi amiga, Jackson es mi amigo, Danny es mi amigo.-dijo EJ.-Tengo muchos amigos en la escuela, es la primera escuela en la que hago amigos.

-Pero Stiles y Scott son diferentes.-dijo Lydia.-Para ti ellos son esa clase de amigos con las que compartes todo y con los que pasas todo el tiempo, son tus mejores amigos.

-Llevo dos semanas conociéndolos.-dijo EJ.-No creo que ese tiempo pueda considerarse tiempo suficiente para definir mejores amigos.

-Créeme, es suficiente.-dijo Lydia.-Y ahora mismo, estas evitándolos.

-Y para que ellos no se acerquen estas utilizando mi situación con Scott para que no vengan a buscarte.-dijo Allison.

-¿Qué no puedo el tiempo con mi hermana mayor?-pregunto EJ.

-Puedes hacerlo.-dijo la aludida.-Cuando no implique utilizarme para evitar a otras personas.

-No estoy evitándolos.-dijo EJ.-Tengo mis razones para sentarme en el lado opuesto del salón.

-¿Durante tres clases?-pregunto Lydia.

-¿Cómo demonios saben eso?-pregunto ella.

-Todos los que comparten clase con ustedes lo están comentando.-dijo la pelirroja.-Es el segundo tema de conversación.

-Todos han notado tu cambio.-dijo Allison.

-Bueno, se equivocan.-dijo EJ.-Estoy trabajando en algo.

-Solo admite que los estás evitando.-pidió Allison poniendo los ojos en blanco.-Nosotras tres y aparentemente toda la escuela, incluso los profesores, sabemos que lo estás haciendo.

-No estoy evitándolos.-dijo ella.-Solo necesito espacio para trabajar en lo que trabajo.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Allison.

-Tarea.-dijo EJ.

-Sí, eso funcionaria.-dijo Allison.-Si no fuera por qué compartes todas tus clases con ellos.

-No estoy evitándolos.-dijo EJ.

-En ese caso no te molestara toparte con ellos.-dijo Allison señalándole a los dos adolescentes que charlaban recargados en sus casilleros.-Tenemos una hora libre, así que habla con ellos.

-Allison, no te atrevas.-ordeno EJ.

-Buena suerte.-musito la castaña antes de empujarla en dirección a sus amigos.

Se giró dispuesta a seguir otro camino, pero Lydia grito llamando a Scott e hizo que ambos levantaran la mirada y la vieran, así que tras dedicarles una mirada asesina a las dos adolescentes, comenzó a acercarse a sus amigos.

-Hola.-saludo ella.

-¿Es con nosotros?-pregunto Stiles.

-Vamos, chicos.-pidió ella.

-Lo siento, pero llevas más de 24 horas sin hablarnos, pensé que ya no lo hacías.-dijo Stiles.

-Quizá me merezco eso.-dijo ella.

-Quizá si lo haces.-dijo Stiles.-Dime una cosa, ¿nos estas evitando?

-¿De qué estás hablando?-pregunto ella negando con la cabeza.-Stiles, comparto todas las clases con ustedes, no podría evitarlos aunque quisiera.

-¿Lo quieres?-pregunto Stiles.

-Sí, igual que con el resto del mundo.-dijo ella.-He estado pensando en irme al espacio para evitar al mundo entero.

-No estoy bromeando.-se quejó el chico.

-Yo tampoco.-dijo ella.-Chicos, si los quisiera evitar, los evitaría y no estaríamos manteniendo esta conversación.

-¿Entonces no nos evitas?-pregunto Scott.

-No lo hago.-dijo ella.- ¿Por qué piensan eso?

-Quizá porque sentaste lo más alejado de nosotros en clase.-dijo Stiles.-Y el hecho de que no respondas las llamadas.

-El alfa fastidio mi celular.-dijo EJ.-Ayer papá me llevo a comprarme uno nuevo y todo el día estuve adaptándolo a mis necesidades.

-¿Que del teléfono de tu casa?-pregunto Scott.-Te llame y tu tía Kate dijo que habías salido.

-Quizá fue cuando fui a comprarlo.-dijo ella.

-¿Y esta mañana?-pregunto Stiles.-En todas las clases nos sentamos juntos.

-Ayer tuve otro ataque de pánico, pensé que sentarme cerca de la puerta era lo mejor por si sucedía de nuevo.-dijo ella.-No los estoy evitando, estoy tomando un espacio para evitar complicaciones.

-¿Ni siquiera por lo que paso entre Allison y yo?-pregunto Scott.

-No me meto en las relaciones de los demás, no me gusta escoger bandos.-dijo ella.-Sea cual sea la razón por la que rompió contigo, es algo que tienen que solucionarlo entre ambos.

-No rompió conmigo.-dijo Scott rápidamente.-Nos tomamos un tiempo.

-Darse un tiempo es sinónimo de separación.-dijo EJ.-Y no la culpo Scott, le estás ocultando algo grande y tiene todo el derecho de querer separarse de ti.

-Voy a recuperarla.-dijo Scott.

-¿Quieres recuperarla? Empieza por ser honesto con ella.-dijo EJ.-Conozco a mi hermana, sé que entenderá la situación y no te juzgará.

-Lo pensaré.-dijo Scott.

-Genial, ya que se aclaró ese tema, ¿podemos pasar al siguiente tema?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Al tema que nos importa?

-¿Cuál nos importa?-preguntaron Scott y EJ al mismo tiempo.

-Ok, eso fue escalofriante.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Están practicando a mis espaldas sus reacciones? Porque en definitiva eso sonó algo...

-Stiles, solo di el tema.-pidió Scott.-Estamos en blanco.

-Es sobre el alfa y como se detuvo momentáneamente ante EJ y sus ojos brillantes.-dijo Stiles.

-Mis ojos no brillaron.-dijo EJ.-Y el alfa retrocedió cuando Scott llego a mi lado.

-Tus ojos brillaron de un extraño y familiar color morado, y digo familiar porque estoy casi seguro que he visto ese interesante y peculiar color con anterioridad.-dijo el chico.-Con respecto a lo otro, estoy bastante seguro que el impacto que lo hizo retroceder fue verte a ti.

-Scott es su beta, es obvio que se preocupe por su seguridad.-dijo EJ.-A quien por cierto necesitaba a solas.

-Tiene algo que ver contigo.-insistió Stiles.-Y tus ojos chispeantes.

-Stiles, solo soy una adolescente de 15 años, una adolescente extremadamente rara y confusa por lo que pasa con su vida.-dijo EJ.-No tengo ningún recuerdo de mi vida anterior a mi adopción, ¿de qué le sirvo a un alfa con instintos asesinos?

-Quizá buscaba morderte, necesita ampliar su manada.-dijo Stiles.-Ella deben de oler algo para identificar a betas potenciales, ¿no?

-Tengo TDAH, ¿sería un buen beta?-pregunto ella.-Seria un beta sin control.

-Eso no lo sabes.-objeto Stiles.-Quizá te ayuda a controlarlo.

-Y estratégicamente le servirías en su plan.-dijo Scott.-En términos sencillos, tu descontrol haría que pudieras ser más fácil ordenarte que asesinaras sin ningún orden o control.

-¿Qué?-pregunto EJ.

-Usarte cómo una estrategia.-dijo Scott.-Un beta sin control sería un arma perfecta, pero también sería una buena oportunidad de distracción, mientras todos están tratando de lidiar con sus acciones, los asesinatos y desastres, el alfa tiene el camino libre y despejado para hacer lo que quiera.

-¿Desde cuándo sacas esas conclusiones?-pregunto Stiles.

-Es lo que yo haría.-dijo Scott escogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto.

-¿Desde cuándo sacas esas estrategias?-pregunto Stiles.-Eres pésimo planeando.

-Solo estoy diciendo lo que haría y mis razones para hacerlo.-dijo Scott.-Y de cualquier manera, tenemos que trabajar en esta noche.

-¿Está noche?-pregunto EJ.

-Luna llena.-dijo Stiles.-No se preocupen, los tengo controlado.

-Genial.-dijo EJ.-Tú tienes eso y yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Stiles.

-Tenemos examen en la siguiente hora, ¿recuerdan?-pregunto EJ.-Quiero repasar, no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo.

-Eres un maldito genio.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Para qué quieres repasar? Eso debería hacerlo Scott.

-En primer lugar, no soy un genio.-dijo EJ.-En segundo lugar, quiero hacerlo. Y para finalizar, los últimos días han sido complicados, y no quiero fallar en este examen, mi calificación depende de ello.

-Tienes una calificación perfecta.-dijo Stiles.-Lo que quieres es alejarte de nosotros.

-Scott, me debes una comida.-dijo ella.-La quiero esta tarde.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el chico.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que me debías una comida?-pregunto EJ.-Sera está tarde, los tres solos, hablando como los buenos amigos que somos.

-No te debo nada.-dijo Scott.

-Sí lo haces.-dijo ella.

-No lo hago.-dijo Scott.

-Sí, si lo haces.-dijo ella.-Y vas a pagarla.

-No voy a pagar nada, no te debo nada.-dijo Scott.-Ni siquiera sé por qué dices que te la debo.

-Solo es una maldita comida, Scott.-dijo ella.-La siguiente la pagaré yo.

-No voy a pagarla.-dijo Scott.

-Sí, si lo harás.-dijo ella.-Créeme, lo harás.

-Sí, si lo harás.-dijo Stiles.

-Bien.-dijo Scott.-Una comida.

-Genial.-dijo EJ.- ¿Nos vamos juntos?

-¿Y tú auto?-pregunto Stiles.

-Papá se puso en plan sobreprotector, nos trajo a la escuela.-dijo EJ.-Lo llamaré y le diré que saldré a comer con ustedes, así que pasaremos el día juntos hasta que Scott entre a trabajar.

-Suena bien para mí.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Scott?

-Fantástico.-dijo Scott.-Mamá tiene el turno de día, así que podemos ir a mi casa, pedir comida y jugar videojuegos.

-Y aprovechamos para enseñarle unos cuantos trucos a EJ.-dijo Stiles.-Le enseñaremos cómo se juega.

-Se jugar.-dijo EJ.-No se preocupen por mí.

-Ya veremos eso.-dijo Stiles.

-Ya lo veremos.-dijo ella.-Ahora, estamos de acuerdo, yo me voy a la biblioteca.

-Nos vemos en clase.-dijo Scott.

-Nos vemos en clase.-dijo ella.

-¿Está ocultando algo, verdad?-pregunto Scott viendo a la morena alejarse.

-Sí.-dijo Stiles.

-Y tienes un plan para descubrirlo.-dijo Scott.

-Sip.-dijo el castaño.-Nos vemos en clase.

-Claro.-dijo Scott.-Creo que iré a repasar afuera.

-Sí, creo que tienes que hacerlo.-dijo Stiles.

*+*+*+*+SC&EJAM+*+*+*+*DS&MEH*+*+*+*+

_El partido de baloncesto está por terminar, la adrenalina invade todo su cuerpo, sabe que si falla el tiro perderán el partido, puede sentir a su lobo levantarse, listo para saltar y hacerlo perder el control, sin embargo algo lo hace volver a dormir, si le preguntan qué paso, los gritos de su hermana lo hicieron tranquilizarse, pero él mismo sabe que su hermana no tuvo nada que ver, fueron los gritos del mejor amigo de su hermana los que lo relajaran, escuchar su voz junto a los latidos acelerados de su corazón hicieron al lobo que volviera a dormir tranquilamente._

_Hizo el tiro y justo en el momento que la pelota entro en la canasta, el silbato que anunciaba la finalización del partido, habían ganado y todos sus compañeros corrieron a festejarlo, se abrazaban y gritaban de la emoción, no todos los días se ganaba el pase a la final del estado, sus padres sonreían orgullosos y sus hermanos gritaban su nombre mientras corrían hacia el grupo de adolescentes que gritaba, Bartek encabezaba la marcha con Cora y su primo Kip pegados a los talones, Jules los seguía unos cuantos pasos más atrás tomando de la mano a Scott, y Stiles, bueno, el mejor amigo de su hermana solamente los miro negando con la cabeza y se dirigió a la salida._

_-¡Lo hiciste, hermano mayor!-grito Bartek abrazándolo._

_-Lo se.-dijo Derek._

_-¡Ganaste!-grito Jules abrazándolo._

_-Ganamos, Jules.-corrigió Derek.-Pude haber hecho el tiro final, pero fue un trabajo en equipo._

_-¿Desde cuando trabajas en equipo?-pregunto Cora._

_-¿A dónde fue Stiles?-pregunto Derek ignorando la pregunta de su hermana._

_-Sabe lo tuyo con Paige.-dijo Scott.-Y no me preguntes que tiene con eso, pero está enojado._

_-¿A dónde fue?-pregunto Derek._

_-Posiblemente esté afuera esperándonos.-dijo Bartek encogiéndose de hombros.-Sigue su rastro, estoy bastante seguro de que puedes hacerlo, lo tienes memorizado._

_-Cállate.-dijo Derek.- ¿Estás seguro de que no se fue?_

_-Sabes las reglas de la casa.-dijo Bartek.-Su padre tiene guardia y Melissa el turno de noche, así que estos dos se quedaran con nosotros y eso significa que no pueden moverse sin notificarles a mamá o a papá._

_-Entonces está afuera.-dijo Derek.-Bien, voy a hablar con él._

_-¿Para qué?-pregunto Jules.-Haz dejado claro que no te interesa, ¿por qué quieres hablar con él?_

_Miro a Scott buscando su apoyo, pero el chico solamente se encogió de hombros y le paso un brazo por los hombros a su hermana demostrando a quien apoyaba, su hermana lo fulmino con la mirada esperando una respuesta que la satisfaga, era imposible que una niña de 8 años tuviera tanto poder, o más bien tanta desfachatez, de hablar con cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente como si ya fuera un adulto, así que tras indicarle con una seña a sus padres que abandonaba la celebración y esquivar a sus compañeros que quieran arrastrarlo a la celebración, se dirigió al mismo camino que antes había seguido el niño castaño lleno de lunares._

_Cuando salió por la puerta el panorama cambio, ya no se encontraba fuera del gimnasio de la escuela, se encontraba en la cancha de lacrosse y sentado en la banca de jugadores se encontraba el Stiles adolescente vestido con su uniforme de juego, el numero 24 parecía burlarse él, casi igual que el apellido "Stilinski", por un momento no supo que hacer, pero al final se dirigió y se sentó a su lado._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres Derek?-pregunto el chico antes de darle tiempo a decir una sola palabra.- ¿No has hecho el suficiente daño ya?_

_-¿De qué estás hablando?-pregunto el moreno confundido._

_-Te llevaste nuestros recuerdos.-dijo Stiles.-Te llevaste a Jules de nuestra vida, no quitaste todo._

_-Hice lo que tenía que hacer.-dijo Derek.-Hice lo mejor para ti y para Scott._

_-¿Para mí y Scott?-pregunto Stiles.-Era lo mejor para ti, Derek, para no cargar con unos niños que te recordaban todo lo que perdiste por no escucharnos._

_-¿Qué estás diciendo?-pregunto Derek._

_-Scott perdió al amor de su vida, a la compañera que ahora mismo debería de estar en el lugar de Allison; yo perdí a mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, la única persona que puede ganarme en hablar.-dijo Stiles.-Y todo porque tu decidiste que era mejor estar con otra persona que tener que cargar con un niño parlanchín, porque decidiste mostrarme, no, no mostrarme, decidiste mostrarnos que podías ignorar nuestra conexión e iniciar una vida lejos de mí._

_-Stiles, por favor, detente.-pidió Derek._

_-Es tú culpa que Jules esté muerta.-dijo Stiles.-Y es tu culpa que no la recordemos cómo deberías._

_-Stil...-empezó el moreno._

_-Es tu culpa que llevemos flores a una tumba que ni siquiera es real.-continuo Stiles.-Es tu culpa que todo se haya ido al demonio, tuya y de tus estúpidas ideas de rechazar a tu compañero._

_-Cállate.-ordeno Derek.-Eres un sueño, te ordeno que te calles._

_-¿No te gustan que te digan la verdad, Sourwolf?-pregunto Stiles riendo amargamente.- ¿O tienes suficiente con saber que tu provocaste su muerte?_

_-Cállate.-dijo Derek nuevamente._

_-Te odio, ¿lo sabes?-pregunto Stiles.-Tenia 10 años, y te necesitaba, y la única forma que decidiste ayudarme fue eliminando mis recuerdos, eliminándote de mi vida; te odio y si ahora no lo digo o no lo demuestro, lo hare, él día en que recupere mis recuerdos, el día en que descubra todo lo que hiciste._

-¡CALLATE!-grito Derek.

-Te odiare por el resto de mi vida.-dijo Stiles.-Te odiare y no habrá nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo, ya hiciste suficiente con arruinar mi vida.

-¡Cállate!-grito Derek despertándose sobresaltado.

Tenía la camisa llena de sudor y las sabanas estaban en el piso por los movimientos a los que supuso intentar despertarse, las palabras del Stiles de sus sueños resonaban en su cabeza, la mirada llena de reproche y dolor que el castaño tenía se incrustaron en su cabeza o no querían salir, estaba tan enfoscado en su propio dolor que no se dio cuenta de que alguien entro a la habitación.

-Te escuche gritar, ¿estás bien?-pregunto él hombre ofreciéndole un vaso con agua.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, John?-pregunto Derek.- ¿Vienes a arrestarme?

-No, hasta donde yo sé, sigues siendo un fugitivo.-dijo el sheriff sentándose a los pies de la cama.-Pude escaparme y venir a verte, quería saber cómo estabas.

-Estoy bien.-dijo Derek.-O estoy tan bien cómo debería estar.

-Genial.-dijo John.- ¿Me dirás que paso esa noche?

-¿Me dirás cómo me encontraste?-pregunto Derek.

-Supuse que estarías aquí.-dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.-Y lo comprobé cuando cheque las cámaras de seguridad.

-¿Cámaras de seguridad?-pregunto Derek.

-Antes de que hicieras lo que hiciste, Stiles y Scott, principalmente Scott, solían pasar mucho tiempo aquí.-dijo John.-Está cabaña tiene muchos recuerdos para todos, tu padre la construyo cómo un refugio para su familia, sin embargo pronto se convirtió en un sitio de reunión en medio del bosque, los chicos la utilizaban como su guarida o su centro de operación.

-¿Y pusiste cámaras?-pregunto Derek.-Es propiedad privada, pertenece a los Hale.

-Mira, Scott solía desaparecer y venir aquí, incluso dormía aquí.-dijo John.-Melissa estaba preocupada, así que tome la decisión.

-¿Qué quieres John?-pregunto Derek.-Si no has venido a arrestarme, ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué paso esa noche?-pregunto John.-Quiero la verdad, no lo que Scott y Stiles me dijeron.

-No lo sé.-dijo Derek.-Fuimos a la escuela para usar a Scott para atraer a él alfa, cuando rugió, bueno, el alfa vino, me ataco y la siguiente que recuerdo es que tuve que huir.

-Prometiste que protegerías a Stiles.-dijo John.- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él alfa lo hubiera atacado?

-Bueno, la garra del alfa atravesó mi pecho.-dijo Derek.-Lo siento si estaba más preocupado en salvar mi vida.

-Tu padre dijo que cuando los compañeros estaban en peligro, nada importaba más que su bienestar.-dijo John.- ¿No te importa el bienestar de Stiles?

-¿Quién dijo que éramos compañeros?-pregunto Derek.

-Tú lo dijiste.-dijo John.-Es por eso que hiciste lo que hiciste, el hechizo o maldición, lo que sea.

-No, te dije que teníamos una conexión, no que fuéramos compañeros.-dijo Derek.- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Bueno, Anna creía que lo eran.-dijo el rubio.-Supongo que asumí que era cierto.

-Jules creía que Scott era su compañero.-dijo Derek.-Y ahora él está rehaciendo su vida, así que tampoco era verdad.

-Porque no se acuerda de la verdadera Anna.-dijo John.-No se acuerdo de la verdadera relación que sostenía con ella y con él resto.

-¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?-pregunto Derek.

-Estos últimos días me ha dado tiempo de pensar.-dijo John.-En el Scott que debería haber sido y él Scott que es.

-¿Has pensado?-pregunto el moreno.- ¿Puedes iluminarme?

-Desde el funeral de tu familia, Scott cambio.-dijo John.-Se encerró en sí mismo, comenzó a mostrar solo la cara que quería que viéramos, su lado inocente, responsable y un tanto torpe.

-¿Un tanto torpe?-pregunto Derek.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir, pero es el lado que lleva seis años mostrando, parece ser que en el funeral enterró al niño inteligente, atrevido y estratega, en resumen, el chico que nosotros conocíamos, el chico que era cuando Anna estaba con vida.-dijo John.-El cambio, una vez que lo analizas, es demasiado para un simple chico, y ese cambio ha durado aún más por tus cosas.

-¿Scott era inteligente?-pregunto Derek.

-Lo era.-dijo John.-Que su inteligencia no fuera como la de Stiles o Anna, no lo hace ser un idiota.

-¿Tu punto es?-pregunto Derek.

-La razón por la que él se encuentra rehaciendo su vida es porque no recuerda a ese chico.-dijo John.-No recuerda al verdadero Scott.

-No es mi problema.-dijo Derek poniéndose de pie.-Ahora, si no has venido a arrestarme, te pediré que te vayas, hemos terminado.

-¿Con que soñabas Derek?-pregunto John.-Callaste a alguien, ¿a quién? ¿Qué te dijo para que reaccionaras de esa manera?

-John, vete.-pidió Derek.-Lo digo en serio.

-La única persona a la que solías callar en ese tono era a Stiles.-dijo John.- ¿Era él? ¿Sueñas con mi hijo?

-John, no respondo de mí mismo si sigues hablando.-dijo Derek.-Lárgate de mi casa.

-Bien, pero déjame decir algo, la siguiente vez que te vea, te arrestare, no pudo seguir ayudándote.-dijo John.-Estamos analizando las propiedades de tu familia, así que es mejor que salgas de aquí.

-Gracias por el consejo.-dijo Derek.-Adiós.

-Adiós, Derek.-dijo John antes de salir por la puerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que les parecio?  
> Saludos  
> Duvessa


End file.
